Doe and Stag: The Sequel
by ariese13
Summary: Lily and James have graduated, are getting married, and are enlisted into the Order. What's wrong with this picture? The War. Voldemort is at his peak and he's winning. There are deaths, betrayal, and lots of drama. Lily and James love each other and they're never going to break their bond no matter what happens. Lily's POV and maybe a few others... The Doe and the Stag sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: J.K owns everything, I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Alice is now Mrs. Longbottom. The wedding was magnificent. When they kissed, I felt so happy. Their relationship is so amazing and she doesn't deserve anyone but Frank. The reception was at the beach where there was a large tent set up with floating lights and streamers. The theme colors were an aqua color to match the waves and a shining silver. I just wore a simple blue dress that didn't clash with my hair surprisingly.

The music was great, the food was great, everyone at the reception was great—except for Frank's mother who was really weird and wore a hat with a bird on it.

The best part was that I got to spend it with James. I've been having no doubts what so ever. I've heard that a lot of people in my situation are very nervous and think things over but not me. My decision is final and I can't wait to spend my entire life with the man I love.

James picked the date and said that I couldn't change it-my nineteenth birthday. He said that he wants me to have a better birthday than what happened this year. And besides, what present is better than marrying James?

Telling my parents was interesting. Sirius and Arabella begged to come and even though I said no over and over, I couldn't stop them from coming to my parent's house. Sirius introduced himself by bowing, which earned him a smack on the arm by Arabella. She didn't have to introduce herself because she's come here over the summer a few times. My dad took a liking to Sirius for his humor at first while my mum hoped that he wouldn't break anything too valuable. I helped my mum prepare dinner and we all sat down at the dining room table.

"When do you all join the Order?" my mum asked us. "I want my daughter to get to work and not sit in the house all summer."

"I haven't!" I argued.

"I know, I'm just messing with you."

"Dumbledore's giving us the summer off and them we're starting this September," Arabella explained.

"I'm really happy for you all," Mum smiled.

"Be careful," Dad said. "I know that we're 'Muggles' or whatever you lot call us but we're not daft. We know what's going on and this is some serious stuff."

"We know," I answered. "Dumbledore personally chose us and if he did that, then he thinks we're able to fit the slot. That means we're able to protect ourselves and each other."

"Good then," Dad replied, shoving a fork full of beef into his mouth.

"So, did you tell them?" Sirius asked suddenly.

I shot a look at him as if saying that we didn't.

"Tell us what?" Mum asked.

"About Lily and James," Arabella added.

I put my head in my hands.

"Padfoot, Bella," James said with a steady voice.

"That's a no, then," Sirius mumbled. "Mrs. and Mr. Evans, forget I said anything."

"What dear?" Mum asked again.

"Sirius, why did you have to say anything?" I groaned.

"I didn't know! I figured you said the news as soon as you got home," he defended.

"I just got home a couple days ago, Black."

"Hey, I have a first name."

"I know but I'm deciding not to use it."

"Lily, tell us," Dad demanded, looking annoyed.

"It's nothing, really," I tried.

"Lily, just tell them," James said. "It'd sound better coming from you."

"Oh, Lily," Mum gasped. "You're pregnant!"

A howl of laughter comes from Sirius and I see James is trying to hold back a smile.

"I knew I couldn't trust that school!" Mum exclaimed. "After you both started dating and then I found out that you and him shared dorms it was only a matter of time!"

"Mum, I'm not—"

"Mrs. Evans," Arabella started.

"This is unbelievable!" Mum yelled.

"It was a one night stand, too," Sirius added. "They had no idea this was going to happen."

"Sirius!" James shouted, now starting to laugh with his best friend.

"Black, I'm going to murder you," I snapped standing up, pulling out my wand and pointing it at him across the table.

"Lily," Dad said. "Is this true?"

"Of course not! Stupid Sirius here just likes to make immature jokes."

"Sirius," Arabella said firmly, smacking him yet again.

"Ouch! Stop doing that," he said, rubbing his arm.

I threw a spell at Sirius, causing his lips to seal shut. "I'll let you talk when I'm done."

Sirius glared at me and wrote in the air with his wand, "I want food!"

"Too bad," I answered. I sat down and took James hand next to me. "Mum, Dad, I have good news. One, I am not pregnant. Everything Sirius said was false and he's just a git."

Sirius moaned something but I couldn't tell what he tried to say.

"James has to ask you something, Dad."

"What?" James said, confused.

"You have to ask him permission to take my hand," I whisper I his ear. "Muggle thing I guess."

"But you already said yes," he whispered back.

"Then if my dad says no, I guess we'll just have to elope."

James smiled, coughed, and then said, "Mr. Evans, may I take your daughter's hand in marriage?"

My mum's eyes sparkled and looked thrilled. My dad was surprised and hesitated.

"Andrew!" my Mum said after my dad wasn't answering.

"Yes, of course," My dad said slowly.

"Thank you, Daddy," I smiled, getting up and hugging him.

"This is fantastic!" My mum said excitedly. "How did he propose?"

I explained to my mum while Dad told James that he needs to be a good husband and that his cousin is a police officer and he can get his hands on a gun. He had to explain what a gun was.

"Dad, don't scare him off," I warned.

"Don't worry, Lils," James said. "I have a wand."

My dad frowned. "Right. Forgot. Yep, a gun is no use against that thing."

"Sirius, I think you've made quite an impression on my parents," I said, still glaring at him.

He pointed to his mouth.

"Oh, right." I did the counter curse and he took a deep breath.

"Finally!" He shouted, shoving food into his mouth.

"How is he not Peter size already?" Arabella laughed.

"Because we work out," James answered, flexing his arm.

"Woah, there," I said sarcastically, pushing his arm down. "You're so embarrassing."

"You love it," he whispered, kissing my cheek.

My mom grinned while my dad crossed his arms. I know he loves James, but I think he doesn't want to let his last girl go.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this was a really short chapter but it was the first one so... I really hope this story is better than the first now that this has to do more with the War and not Lily falling for James. (Trust me...I do love fluff so expect some chapters with Jily action) Anyway, basically this story is all about the War, the Order, and just everything that's going on. Once Lily and James die, the story isn't over. I'm going to make it from other people's POVs for a few chapters and then do an epilogue with Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione. I have great plans to end this fantastic story. Please review! -Alexandra**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"We need to pick out your wedding dress, Lily," My mum told me about a week after the awkward dinner.

"Why now? Who knows if I'll stay the same weight," I respond, putting a spoon of ice cream into my mouth.

"If you keep eating then you'll be different," Mum answers, grabbing the ice cream and shoving it back into the freezer.

"Hey! I was eating that!"

She slams the freezer and looks back at me. She stares at me and after a while, it starts to get really creepy.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

I use my hands to gesture to her face. "Like that!"

She sighs. "I don't know, it's just, Petunia's gone and married and you're getting married. You're all grown up and soon it's just gonna be your dad and I all alone in this house."

I get up and go hug my mother. "I promise I'll visit. You know how fast I can."

She gives a small laugh. "I know that. You're gonna start a family and you already have a job set up. You're going to save the world."

"I don't know about that, Mum," I pull back from her arms. "I'm sort of like a police woman, I guess. I'm not a hero."

"Not yet."

I shrug. "I can't deny that I'm not going to miss Hogwarts. It's been my home for seven years."

"It wasn't the school that made you're time there so fun and interesting," Mum says. "It was the people. And you're going to know them for the rest of your life. You're going to work with them and stay with them. I don't think you're going to miss learning at all."

"Okay, so wedding dresses?" I change the subject.

"Right! Can't you apporpate or whatever and we can pick up your girlfriends and we go shopping?"

"It's apparate, Mum," I laugh.

I grab her hand and go to Arabella's house first, then Alice's, then Mary. I take them to Diagon Alley and we go to the dress shop. The lady at the counter says she has a section in the back for weddings. The girls all find dresses they would like me to try on but when I do, they look terrible on me.

"I don't think these dresses are what I'd picture you in, sweetie," Mum says, shaking her head.

"Same here," I answer. I turn to my friends. "Do you lot mind squishing into my mum's car?"

So we apparate back home and the three girls squeeze inside the backseat of my mum's car. It feels weird to sit in one. I haven't been in a car for a while.

"Why are we taking this Muggle transportation?" Arabella asks.

"Because I want to go to this store called Gracie's in London and we can't apparate there," I explain. "Do you really want to pop up in the middle of the sidewalk where there's a bunch of Muggles shopping about?"

Arabella shakes her head.

"Right. So Mum, you know where Gracie's is?"

"Of course! That's where Petunia got her dress," Mum says.

As we ride down the street, I see Severus sitting on the swings at the park we used to play at as kids.

"Is that Snape?" Mary asks, pointing out her window.

"Who else's hair is that greasy?" Arabella replies.

Mary shrugs.

"You girls know Severus?" Mum asks.

"_We_ didn't, Lily did," says Alice. "But we know everything about him."

"I'm glad you don't associate with him anymore, Lily. He is creepy," Mum says.

I sigh, "Yes, he is."

We park on the street in front of Gracie's and the girls practically fall out of the car when they try to open the door.

We enter the shop and a bell rings. A lady comes over and greets us and asks my size. She tells me where I can find dresses that's fit me.

"How come they're all white?" Mary asks. "They don't have any color."

"That's how it is in the Muggle world," I explain. "The tradition is to wear white wedding dresses."

"Well that's boring," Alice says, looking through dresses.

"I just want something simple," I tell them.

"Oh no," Arabella grins. "You're going all out. You only get to do this once and it's going to be amazing."

"C'mon, nothing's gonna be better than you and Sirius' wedding," I smile.

She blushes and looks nervous. "We're not that serious."

"Come off it!" Mary says.

"I saw the way he looked at you last week, Bella," Mum tells her. "It's only time."

"He's not that type of person," Arabella loses her smile. "I've made hints but he doesn't get it. He's so obsessed with this war that he's not thinking about marriage. Look at all these people here. Going to work, going shopping, living their life and not even knowing what's going on. Aren't they suspicious of all the Muggle disappearances?"

"We are," Mum says. "But our murderers are people with guns—metal devices that can kill—and kidnapping or hurting any other way. It's not like your world so people don't take it as seriously as you are. We would never guess that the killing is from a man with a wooden stick."

"Can we get back to picking out dresses?" I ask desperately, not wanting to ask about Voldemort.

I don't like any of the dresses here either. But there is one that Mum and Arabella pick out together that I didn't notice. It's fancy but it's gorgeous. I try it on and when I come out to show it to Mum and the girls, they tell me it's the one.

It's like a ball gown. The top is topless with sparkling jewels at the rim. Then the bottom spreads out and it's a perfect while.

"Let's buy it. Now," Alice orders.

"Wait! Mum, I've only got sickles and galleons with me," I tell her.

"Don't worry about it," she smiles.

"But it's expensive," I say.

"It's going to be your special day," she says. "You deserve this. But can I pick the flowers and theme colors?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Red roses."

"Like your name."

"That's why it's perfect. I had roses at my wedding, but they were yellow. Red is the best in my opinion."

Mum buys the dress and I have to have a fitting a week before the wedding to make sure it's fits me and if they can make any adjustments.

"Hey, Lily," Arabella says. "I'll go down that alley and apparate. I can't stand that car. I was going to go to Sirius' anyway."

"Okay," I say. "See you."

"We're gonna go as well," Alice says. "But I'll see you Tuesday at the first meeting, yeah?"

"See you soon then, Alice. Bye Mary," I say, waving as they walk down the same alley Arabella went and I can hear them apparate.

"I guess it's just you and I then," Mum says.

* * *

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix," Moody welcomes us at the first Order meeting. His eye is still as creepy as ever.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Marlene and I meet all the other members at Headquarters. The Order consists of Edgar Bones whose sister is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Delaldus Diggle and Elphias Doge. Benjy Fenwick and Mundungus Fletcher who I personally think is a person who's only here because he's scared. Hagrid is surprisingly part of the Order too but he's not a fighter. Dorcas Meadowes who went to Hogwarts but was in Frank's year is also a member, same with Emmeline Vance. Fabian and Gideon Prewett, who are related to Alice in a long family tree but who are much older then her. I know that they have a sister named Molly. The last member is Albus Dumbledore.

"I can't believe you two got together," Dorcas says smiling at James and I.

"Me too," Emmeline says. "I remember you both when I was at school and I never though Potter and Evans would ever be together."

"We're getting married, actually," James informs them, pulling me close and kissing my temple.

"You don't have to be so mushy, mate," Sirius tells him.

"Married? That's great!" Dorcas and Emmeline say.

"Hey, Sirius," I call him over. He comes over and says, "What?"

"When's the last time you and Bella did something together, just the two of you?" I whisper in his ear.

"What do you mean? We see each other all the time," he says.

"I know but she really loves you and she wants to spend more time with you. You know, she's really hoping you give a certain piece of jewelry to her."

Sirius looks lost and I sigh. "Just take her to dinner or something then make out with her later if that's your relationship."

He smirks. "That can be arranged. I'll take her somewhere after the meeting."

"Okay newcomers, Dumbledore wants to inform you on everything," Moody says.

"Hello again," Dumbledore smiles to us. "First I want to tell you seven that this society is dangerous and if any of you have a change of heart please leave now."

None of us move.

"Good. As you all know, Voldemort is extremely powerful. We try to stop his Death Eaters and we are trying to stop _him_ but sometimes there are…complications. I don't know if you've heard but there's been a breakout from Azkaban. I know what you're thinking, how is this possible? Well, the dementors are on Voldemort's side and they can easily let people out of Azkaban if they want to.

"The wizards and witches who have been released are—" he gives a long list of all the breakouts but the one that sticks out the most to me is Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Bellatrix?" Sirius stutters.

"Yes, Sirius." Dumbledore apologizes. "Talking about your family, if it's alright with you Sirius, I think I know where we can find your brother."

"No!" Sirius practically shouts. "He's not who you think he is anymore. He's not really a Death Eater, he's just pretending to be."

Dumbledore looks confused. "Please explain."

Sirius explains everything I heard that one night at Hogwarts and tells them how they made up. Dumbledore seems very fascinated at Regulus knowing how to destroy Voldemort.

"What's the object?" Dumbledore asks.

"We don't know, sir," I say. "He never mentioned what it was."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."  
Dumbledore sits down in a chair and stays quiet for a minute.

"Why is this object so important?" Gideon Prewett asks.

"What?" Dumbledore says. "Oh—it's nothing. Just had a theory but it can't be possible." His whole facial expression changes to a sympathetic look and he looks at Sirius. "Sirius, your brother is dead."

* * *

**A/N: I know that the first time that there was ever a breakout from Azkaban was during the 90s. But...in The Doe and the Stag, Bellatrix was arrested and I've come to realize that she can't be because she takes part in torturing the Longbottoms. She has to be out of prison for this to take place.**

**I'm going to Washington D.C tomorrow (have to get up at 4:30 a 'cause out flight boards at 6:30 and my family is leaving the house at 5) so I won't be posting for about a week. I know, I know. Don't cry. But that's why I updated a day later from chapter 1 so you'd have something to read. But I guess now this will make you more excited for the nest chapter.**

**Please review! -Alexandra :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Yay! I'm back! D.C was...okay. It was raining a lot though. That's okay because we were inside most of the time. So this chpater has Order stuff and Jily fluff. Hey, that rhymed! Okay, well review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"What?" Sirius gasps.

Regulus Black is dead. I'm shocked as well. Sure Regulus was a Death Eaters but he joined our side only in 7th year. James tries to comfort his best friend but Sirius pushes him away.

"What happened? How'd he die?" Sirius exclaims.

"We're not really sure," Dumbledore says honestly. "The Black House-Elf, Kreacher, revealed that he died but he won't reveal how. I now think it had to do with Death Eaters since you explained that he didn't want to be one anymore. They could have found out."

"He's so stupid!" Sirius yells. "Didn't he know that you can't just resign from Voldemort? You're with him for life or you're dead. He should have been more secretive about his decision. What a bloody idiot."

"Sirius, calm down," Remus tries.

Sirius falls onto a chair, looking very glum.

"I'm sorry," Sirius," I mutter to him.

He doesn't respond.

"Let's stop the depressing conversation," Mody starts. "You all are going to have to have some training. Dumbledore here might say that you lot are great wizards and witches but I want to see for myself." Moody takes his wand and uses it to move the sofas against the wall. "Longbottom!"

Alice and Frank both step forward.

"I hate bloody married couples," Moody mutters to himself. "Frank, take out your wand. Alice, stand opposite of him and retrieve your wand. Do you know where I'm heading?"

They both nod.

"The rest of you, try not to get in their way," Moody growls. "Begin!"

Frank doesn't do anything, too afraid he'd going to hurt his wife. Alice starts right away.

"Expelliarmus!"

Frank's wand flies out of his hand and lies gracefully into Alice's left.

"Don't go easy on her, Longbottom!" Moody orders. "Treat her as if you'd treat anyone else!"

Frank nods as Alice hands him back his wand and she kisses him on the cheek. Moody rolls his eyes then says, "Start!"

"Stupefy!" Alice yells.

"Protego," Frank says, and Alice's spell is blocked. "Locomotor mortis!"

"Protego. Flipendo!"

"Rictusempra!"

"Protego! Immobulus!"

And it goes on and on and neither wins and neither loses. It comes to the point where Moody can't decide which one is better.

"Vance, McKinnon!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Emmeline," McKinnon warns.

"Right back at you," Emmeline smiles. "Furnunculus!"

Marlene's face breaks out in boils and she screams. "Tarantallegra!"

Emmeline doesn't have time to block before her legs start to dance uncontrollably. The whole young group of members start laughing while the older crowd watches carefully.

"Finite incantatum," Marlene points her wand to her own face, getting rid of the boils. Then she shots a stinging jinx at Emmeline, then the confundus charm, causing her to be extremely confused and not be able to aim right.

"Well done, McKinnon," Moody praises her.

"Thanks," she smiles.

"Pettigrew, Meadowes!"

Dorcas won almost immediately. Moody definitely said Peter wouldn't be one of the fighters. Remus goes against Fabian Prewett and he wins almost barely. Then it is my turn.

"Evans and Potter!"

Oh, this should be fun.

"I don't want to hurt you, love," James says, not holding his wand tightly enough.

"I know you won't," I tell him. "But I'm not afraid to. Rictumsempra!"

James blocks it surprisingly and grins. "Fine. Stupefy!"

I block the spell using my mind and think, _stupefy._ He gets knocked out and I immediately revive him thinking, _rennervate._

"Lily, I had no idea you were able to cast spells using your mind," Dumbledore says, "That's wonderful."

"Thank you, sir," I thank.

"Blimey, Lily!" James exclaims.

"Did I hurt you?" I ask, worried.

"No, but how the bloody hell did you learn how to do that?"

"Over the summer I practiced," I admit. "It took me a while but I can do it with almost every spell. It's quite simple, really."

"You've got to teach me," he says.

"Alright, Evans, seems like you're better than Potter here," Moody says.

James' mouth is open wide and I grin.

"What about Black?" Moody whispers to Dumbledore.

"Not now, Alastor," he replies. "But trust that he is great like everyone else here. I saw him grow up using hexes and jinxes that were way above his grade level. Not for the right purposes at the time, but he's well talented."

Moody nods roughly. "Alright then. I'll just have to take your word on it."

* * *

January 1st is here and it's been a crazy last few months. We didn't get to really go into combat yet until November and it's insane. My only real battle was when the Cruciatus Curse was put on me but the real world is different.

I didn't feel as if I'd be okay because Hogwarts was right there. I didn't feel safe at all. It was scary. I did actually capture a Death Eater and he got sent to Azkaban. I was very proud of that.

Sirius is upset about his brother but not as upset if he'd been closer to him. He's his normal self as usual. He did do something great though: He proposed to Arabella.

She said yes of course and then they started snogging and I turned away after that. But the next day, Arabella told me that they want to wait a few years before they actually get married. She said that he did it because he wants to be with her, but so that she can't ever leave him.

* * *

I'm so nervous. Today's my birthday A.K.A my wedding day. Mum put my hair into a beautiful braided bun and the dress still fits perfectly from months before. Dad is not the emotional type but's he's been an emotional mess _today_. I told Mum I don't think he can make it down the isle but he's said that he'll be fine by then. I made Arabella the maid of honor. I love Mary and Alice but there's something between Arabella and I that's just a little stronger than the others.

There's no magic at the wedding. Since half the guests are Muggles, I'm getting married in the church my parents got married in right outside of Cokeworth. James' told his guests to make sure to wear nice, Muggle clothing, but I don't think they understood what he meant.

Most of them are wearing mix-matched clothes that you'd never wear to a wedding. The Muggles keep looking at them weirdly. The whole Order is here and at least they actually know how to dress like Muggles. The girls are wearing pretty yet casual dresses and the men are wearing a nice shirt with a tie and pants.

The main issue is Hagrid. He stands out most of all even in his semi-normal clothes. His size is taking up half of one of the benches. The only person who isn't here is Dumbledore. He told us that he'd wish to come but he needs to do something that he didn't tell us.

"Lily, it's time," Mum beams at me.

"Merlin's beard, I'm not ready for this," I tell her.

"Yes, you are," Arabella says. "You can do this."

"Lily, I'm stuck with Peter in this wedding," Mary says. "If I can be with him all this evening, then you can marry James Potter."

Who'd thought I'd be marrying him, James Potter. He and I are so different yet so alike. We hated each other for years—at least I thought we did—and now we're here.

I take my dad's hand and know that the butterflies will go away when I see James' standing at the end of the isle, waiting for me. And I'm right. As soon as I walk out, it's as if the entire room is empty except for James and I.

The isle seems so long and stretched out and I just want to run to James. I know I can't, I have to keep walking at a slow pace. It feels like forever before my dad kisses my cheek and I stand in front of James' listening to the priest.

He talks about love and gives a bunch of verses but I want him to finish up already. We put the rings on each other and the wedding ring is beautiful. It's much simpler than the engagement ring, but just as magnificent. After about twenty minutes, the "I dos" come along. Things like promising to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, etc.

We both say I do to all of them and I can't help but smiling. My mouth is so wide I feel like it's going to fall off. James' is the same way.

The priest says you may now kiss the bride and there's no one here but James. I lift myself up and he grabs me, pulling me into his arms while we kiss. It's magical in every way. After a while, I pull away hesitantly, remembering that there's an audience.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: So this chapter is basically just the wedding reception. Review :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

The audience claps and cheers and I swear I see Hagrid crying. Moody even looks happy for once. He never smiles. I lean up again and kiss James quickly but softly. I can't believe it.

I'm Lily Potter.

The reception is being held at this hotel in London. The wizards really want to arrive by broomstick but James and I tell them that they have to travel like Muggles. That either means walking or riding in a taxi, which wouldn't work out to well.

Good thing the hotel is less than a mile away.

First are pictures. Mum hired a Muggle photographer but James got a wizard to take pictures as well. They both disagree on poses and backdrops so it takes a while for the pictures at the church to be over. But there is one photo that's taken by the wizard that I love.

It has James and I in the middle and him and I are staring at each other smiling. Next to James is Sirius laughing and Remus smiling and Peter looking as dorky as ever. The girls are next to me. Arabella is shaking her head at Sirius but is hiding back a grin. Alice is smiling brightly at the camera and Mary is blocking her face, every now and then peeking out of her hands since she doesn't like her picture taken. It's not the most professional picture but it means the world to me.

All the guests have to be at the reception before the bride and groom get there so James and I stay at the church for a little, while everyone else, including my parents, go to the reception. James and I are sitting on one of the benches. It's sort of weird though, since my dress is everywhere.

"What are you thinking about?" James asks.

I smile. "Us."

"Me too, Mrs. Potter."

"It's gonna take a while before I get used to that."

He takes my hand. "So what now?"

I shrug. "You know what? I don't really know."

He lets out a small laugh. "At least I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I think we should get going to the reception, yeah?"

We stand up and walk out the front doors to our limo. I did not picture our wedding to be so Muggle. As soon as we step inside, James stares at the car in wonder.

"This is weird!" he says, sitting down. "There's one of those moving picture screens and drinks."

"A television," I correct him.

We're silent for a while. I guess we're both thinking. James bloody Potter…my husband…who I love. If someone had told me two years ago I would have been marrying James Potter, I probably would have hexed them. I look at James and he's smiling.

"What's that face?" I ask.

"What face?" he smiles again.

"That face."

He shrugs. "I'm happy."

We arrive and James takes my hand, steps out of the car, pulling me along beside him. We walk up the hotel steps and we're guided to the ballroom where everyone is waiting for us. We enter through the back door and we're behind curtains. The girls and Mum planned all this out so it better not be insane. But when we're pushed through the curtains, I've spoken to soon.

There are lights everywhere and music and everyone's cheering. I find Arabella and glare at her. She winks and me and Sirius puts her arm around her. I shake my head and remember why I'm here. It's not for the lights or guests or decorations, it's because of James.

The first songs are Muggle and half of the crowd knows them and dances to them. Lots of children are on the dance floor more than adults and it's quite funny. The next couple songs are from wizard bands and the other half join the floor while the Muggles go sit down. It's really interesting to watch them all. I catch Hagrid trying to talk to a few Muggles but they give him a weird look and walk away.

"I'll be right back," I tell James, getting out of my seat. I sit at a table full of the Order and plop down next to Hagrid.

"Congratulations, Lily," Hagrid congratulates.

"Thanks, Hagrid," I smile at him. "Sorry about the Muggles."

"It's fine. They don' see people me size to of'en," he tells me. "It scares 'em a little I s'ppose."

"Yeah, well, they don't see much of half the guests here," I reply. "Lots of them keep staring at us weirdly."

"It's normal," Moody grumbles. "Muggles are weird to _us_. They have nothing to stare at. The music in the beginning was creepy, mind you."

"You're not used to it," I say. "And trust me, I don't actually know a lot of these people. Most of the Muggles here are my parent's friends. I've been away at school or the Order for most of the time. I mainly know wizards or witches."

"Is that yer sister, Lily?" Hagrid asks, pointing at a woman standing near a corner with her arms crossed.

"Yeah," I whisper. "That is. Um, I'm gonna go talk to her."

I stand up and cross the room, getting smiles and congratulations. When I approach Petunia, she gives me a weak smile.

"This wedding is pretty normal to be honest," she says. "I was sure it was going to be full of your—you know. But Mum said she was organizing it so I thought I pop in."

"Thanks for coming, Petunia," I say. "Really, it means a lot."

She shrugs. "What happened between us is not forgotten. I don't forgive you."

"What did I do?"

"You know what. You and your—_husband _now, disgraced Vernon and I."

"Merlin, Petunia! Can't you pretend to be nice to me? Especially today? Why do you hate me so much? I knew you were jealous as a kid but I would have thought by now you would have put the past behind you."

She doesn't answer for a while. "Fine. I'll leave then."

With that, she walked out the door, and didn't come back. I stomp over to Mum and put my hands on my hips.

"Why'd you invite Petunia?"

"She came?" Mum says excitedly.

"Yes, but she just left," I snap. "She hasn't changed and you know that. She hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you, sweetheart. She just doesn't understand you, that's all."

"I don't want to see her again."

"She's your sister—"

"And I'm done with her. Can we please have dinner now?"

I go back to the bride and groom table and sit there by myself. I look around the room and find James talking to Sirius.

Dinner is served but before we eat, it's toast time. Mary goes up first. "I would like to toast to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I remember in 1st year at Hog—1st year of…middle school, right?"

I nod, with wide eyes.

"Yeah middle school. Anyway, I didn't have many friends and for the first few weeks, I felt so alone. But Lily and our two other friends, Bella and Alice, they invited me to join their group and the four of us have been best friends ever since. I'm so happy for you Lily."

Mary tries to hand the microphone to Peter but he shakes his head and looks down at his lap. I guess he doesn't like to talk in front of crowds. She hands it to Remus instead.  
"Okay, so it's all a surprise that James and Lily got together. If you don't know, they were enemies in school. I'm not going to mention the things they did to each other but I will say that they are perfect for each other. Not all of you in here may know this but Lily and I dated. It was great at the time but even I knew she had feelings for James, whether she knew it herself or not. I give you my best wishes."

Remus then hands it to Alice. "So Lily and I met on the train to school. I also met Frank Longbottom that day. It was a memorable day. That's the day I met one of my best friends and the love of my life. Remus forgot to mention the fact that James always loved Lily from the start. Since 1st year, he loved her, even if he was only eleven."

She steps down and hands it to my Mum who has tears in her eyes. "Oh, letting my first daughter go was hard enough but this is even harder. Lily, Lily, Lily. I fist want to say that I love you no matter where you go. Be careful at your—um—job, and James, you better take care of her. Lily, I hope you're happy and that your life is full of joy."

She then hands it to Dad. "This went by so fast. You've grown up, Lily. I don't think if I can let you go. But I have to and I know I do. Like your mother said, you better be careful. You've told me everything and I don't like it that much but I know you'll save the world…or at least have some part in it. I love you, Lily. And James, you better take care of my daughter."

James nods at him. Dad gives the microphone to Arabella. "Lily Potter, don't have too much fun. Oh, Merlin, Sirius really is rubbing off on me."

"Hey!" Sirius says.

"I love you, now shut up," Arabella tells him. "Let's just say that Lily and James are an epic love. Don't give me that look, Lily you know it's true. Anyway, Lily loathed James. I still remember she'd come into our dorm room either boiling red, crying, or yelling at the top of her lungs all from James. I knew they'd get together someday but it took time. Not until a little more than a year ago did she finally agree to go out with him.

"James on the other hand was the most popular boy in school. No offense James, but you were a git. I loved you, you were hilarious and a great Quid—sports player, but you were a git. But then James matured, same as his best friend, Sirius—who I still think is immature sometimes. And magic happened. Before I knew it, we were here, at their wedding. I hope you two have a great life together."

She steps down and hands it to Sirius. He grins and steps on the stage. "Like Bells said, don't have too much fun. But I'm serious—no pun intended. James, my mate. We've been through so much and I'm not the sentimental type but tonight is a happy night. You're my brother and I'm so happy that you finally go the girl. Lily, I will never forgive you for making Prongs wait this long. But it's you're wedding so I have to be nice to you. But tomorrow, then things go back to normal. I guess all I have to say, Congrats."

Now it's James' turn. My stomach turns as he gets up and takes the mic, coughing before he speaks. "Lily Evans was my first and only love. It's true that I've loved her since 1st year but I didn't know it. I guess for her it wasn't until we were 15. I never gave up even when I though her and I were hopeless. I'm glad I didn't. If I did, we wouldn't be here.

"I pulled my pranks on her, and in return, I either got detention or a scream in the face. I was a bully to her former best friend and I know there's not enough apologizes in the world that can make up for what I did. But I hope that I've gotten really close.

"There are no words to describe how much I love you. I'm so glad to call you my wife that I will love forever. We might experience some hard times and some scary times with everything going on, but I know we can conquer it together. Congratulations, Mrs. James Potter."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 5

A month has passed and things are just getting worse. We've been able to go into combat. We've fought and dueled against multiple Death Eaters most of the time just making it out alive.

I haven't seen Severus since school and I wonder what he's doing. There's a part of me that really wishes he hasn't been caught and that he's okay. After everything he's done, I can't help but feel bad for him. I was so mean to him in school and now that I'm faced with the real world, I regret it. Even though we could never be friends again because of where he stands, I wish we could at least see each other. Maybe one day.

But there's still a part of me that's angry with him; Angry because he called me a mudblood; Angry because he became a Death Eater and didn't face his fears and didn't stand up to Voldemort. He will forever be a coward.

* * *

"We've got some bad news and some good news," Moody grumbles. "What do you wanna hear first?"

"The bad news," almost everyone in the Order says at the same time.

"Alright then," Moody says. "The average Muggle death toll is fifteen a day. The average Muggle-born death toll is eleven a day. Do you all want to know why Benjy Fenwick isn't here with us today?"

"Mad-Eye, he isn't—"Dorcas Meadowes starts.

"He is," Moody answers. "We looked for him but all we found were bits and pieces. Death Eaters destroyed him."

I think I'd be more upset if I knew Benjy more but I really didn't. I do feel bad for the members here who were his friend.

"Any of you forgotten about the good news?" Moody says. "We caught Lestrange."

"Bellatrix?" Sirius asks hopefully.

"No, Rodolphus. We also caught Brevil, Vaughn, and Zofia. Those four are locked up in Azkaban thanks to the Longbottoms and Prewetts."

"Good job, Alice!" I say across the table.

"Oh, it was mostly Frank, Gideon, and Fabian. I just helped."

"She did more than help," Fabian says. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be sitting her with you lot right now."

Alice blushes and leans in closer to Frank.

"Alastor, I think I know where we might find a few more," Dumbledore says quietly, suddenly getting into the conversation. Even though it's the school year, he's surprisingly here a lot. I guess when the teachers think he's in his office, he's really here at meetings. Since he's the Headmaster, apparating on Hogwarts ground isn't a challenge.

"The more gone, the merrier," Moody answers. "Who and where?"

"I think we should have some of our newest members go on this mission. Any volunteers?" Dumbledore asks.

"I'll go!"

"I'll do it!"

I look at Sirius and he looks at me.

"Sirius, Lily, you both want to go?"

We nod.

"What about me?" James asks.

"You can go along," Dumbledore says.

"I kind of wanted to…" Remus mutters.

"Remus, you can go, but no more. Any more and it would be too dangerous," says Dumbledore. "I little birdie told me that next week, there is supposed to be a raid on a wizard settlement up in the mountains. Wednesday, I believe. A few Death Eaters are trying to recruit the pure-bloods that live in that village and kill all the muggle-borns. Are you four willing to do this?"

"Yes sir," we all say in union.

"Good. Elphias, do you mind getting the food? I'm sure everyone's hungry after a long day."

* * *

Wednesday's here and I'm not nervous at all. Dumbledore gives us the exact location and we apparate into the village. There is no screaming or Dark Marks anywhere so it's obvious that the Death Eater's haven't arrived yet.

"I guess we wait?" Remus asks.

"Oi! There's a pub over there. Any one fancy a butterbeer while we wait?" Sirius asks, already walking towards the pub.

"If they even serve it here," I say anxiously.

"What wizard pub doesn't serve butterbeer?" Sirius asks, strutting into the pub.

When we all enter, I know for sure they don't sell butterbeer. This place is worse than the Hog's Head, if that's even possible. There are spider webs hanging from the ceiling and the candles are barely lit, making the pub dim. The tables and chairs are wooden and worn out, some with only three legs. The windows are covered in filth you can hardly see out of them. There's two creepy looking customers sitting in the back, sipping Merlin knows what.

"Lovely place," I mumble, sitting in a creaky chair.

The waiter comes over with a notepad. He's got a long, bushy beard with grease on his cheeks. His eyes are grey and crusted and he's wearing a dirty apron. His arms are covered in white, curly hair. That's when I notice the sheep behind the counter.

"Is that—is that a sheep?" I ask.

"What else would it be?" the man grunts.

"You serve butterbeer?" James asks.

"We did," he responds.

"But do you still serve it?"

"We did."

James sighs. "Okay, then what do you serve?"

"We 'ave rum and some we 'ave firewhiskey—"

"Oh, firewhisky sounds nice," Sirius grins.

"Sirius, today's not the day you want to be drunk," I tell him.

"Fine, what else?" Sirius asks.

"We 'ave mead an' brandy an' we 'ave daisyroot draught—"

"Anything without alcohol?" I ask.

"Water."

I sigh. "Fine, four waters."

"What if I don't want water?" Sirius says.

"Really, Padfoot?" Remus says.

"Fine, water," Sirius mumbles.

"Fou' waters then? Alrigh'," the waiter says, going to the bar.

I catch the two men in the back staring at me. They have grins on their faces. I scoot close to James and take his hand with my left, showing off my ring. The two men frown but one does wink.

"Why the sudden hand holding and getting close?" James asks. "Not that I'm not okay with it."

"Just—those two blokes over there keep staring at me and if they know I'm taken, I think they'd back off."

James stands up suddenly and walks over to them. "You lot have something wrong with your eyes? Because I can check them for you if you'd like."

"He thinks he's so tough," the man on the right laughs.

"Yeah, how old do you think he is?" the other man asks.

"He looks seventeen but that means he'd be in school," the right one says.

"I'm almost nineteen," James answers, keeping his hand on the wand in his pocket.

"Gonna make a fast move?" The left man says. "We've got wands, too."

"For your information, all four of us are registered aurors and close friends with Albus Dumbledore himself. Also friends with the Longbottoms, the Prewetts, Mad-Eye Moody, and I can keep listing off names. If _you _want to make a move, be my guest."

The two men slouch down in their seats. "We don't want any trouble, boy."

"Then don't start it."

Before the waiter can set down our water, there's a large _crack _from outside. The only noise that makes that sound is apparition.

James runs to the window, wipes some gunk off with his sleeve, and his eyes widen. "It's them, the Death Eaters. They're here."

We grab our wands out and run outside. But it's too late. One of the Death Eaters has already set fire to a house. There's screaming inside.

"Remus! Sirius!" I scream. "Take care of those two! James, help me!"

James and I run to the house, both yelling, "Stupefy!" at the one Death Eater. He falls to the ground out-cold. I point my wand at the house saying, "Aguamenti!" A wave of water washes over the house, causing the fire to stop immediately.

James and I run inside the house, looking everywhere for people. In a small bedroom, there's a young woman, maybe only a few years older than me, with two little girls. She's hugging them tightly.

"It's alright," James says warmly. "We're aurors."

"Do you mean—are they here? I'm Muggle-born and my children are half-bloods," the woman says worriedly.

"I'm Muggle-born, too," I say. "What's your name?"

"Chasity Hubnot," she says.

"It's going to be fine, Chasity," I say. "Our—partners are out there dealing with two of them. James, stay here with Chasity. I'm going to help Remus and Sirius."

"No way, I'm coming with you," James argues.

"James, now is not the time to disagree. Someone needs to stay here with them," I motion to Chasity and her girls.

"Then I'll go and you stay here," James starts to walk out of the room.

"James!"

He waves without looking back at me and I slump on the chair in the bedroom.

"Are you two together?" Chasity asks, her voice still shaking.

"Yeah, we're married."

Her youngest daughter on the left who looks about four takes interest in this and stands up to get closer to me.

"You're married?" she asks in a high voice.

"Yes," I smile at her. "What's your name?"

"Amelia," she answers. "My sister is Summer. She's six." Amelia gets close to my ear and cups her hands. "Are we going to die?"

I stare into her ice blue eyes and shake my head. "No one's dying today."

"So you an aror?" she asks, mispronouncing the word auror.

I give a small laugh. "Yes, I am."

"So you're gonna protect me and my mummy and sister?"

"That's right."

"Mummy! I wanna be an aror like her!" Amelia exclaims, rushing to her mother's side.

"We'll see, honey," Chasity responds, stroking Summer's hair.

After about fifteen minutes, Remus comes in. "We knocked them all out and tied them up with ropes. James had a rather difficult time with one of them, though. It took him, Sirius, _and_ I to take him out. Tough one, he was."

"Who're you?" Amelia asks, walking up to Remus. "Are you an aror too?"

Remus looks over at me and I smile. "This is Amelia, Remus."

"Remus. That's a weird name," Amelia says casually.

"Amelia!" Chasity scolds. "I'm so sorry—"

"No, no," Remus shakes his hand for effect. "It's completely fine."

"They're going to Azkaban?" Chasity asks in a hopeful tone.

"They'll first have a trial but they'll most likely be found guilty and then they'll go to Azkaban."

"If I were you, I'd move out of this spot," Sirius says, walking into the room. "Besides, the men here are perverts and the pub is pretty creepy."

"I've been meaning to leave, just never did," Charity responds, obviously wondering who Sirius is.

"Now you've got a reason," Sirius says. "We'll be off. Should we take them to Mad-Eye or the Ministry?"

"We should take them to the Ministry," I say.

We exit the house after Chasity thanks us and we levitate the Death Eaters in the air. "You know who they are?" asks Sirius.

"No idea," Remus says first. "Prongs?"

"Nope," James says. "Lils?"

I shake my head.

We apparate to the Ministry and they're going to be held in custody until their trial, which they'll most likely lose. We then head back to headquarters and tell everyone.

"Brilliant!" Alice says. "I knew you lot would be okay."

"You good?" Peter asks his fellow Marauders.

"We're fine, Wormail," Remus answers. "It wasn't quite hard, to be honest."

"Good job you lot," Moody says. "That didn't take so long."

"Thanks, Moody," James says.

"Hey, I did all the work," Sirius says.

"You wish, Sirius," I shake my head.

"Fine, let's all bow down to the queen," Sirius says sarcastically, bowing down to me.

"Good job, you four," Marlene says. "And shut up, Sirius."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: J.K own everything.**

**A/N: Review! James and Lily get busy if you know what I mean. I don't write them doing it but I start when they wake up. The Marauders come over and you know Sirius...it's not that bad but if you don't like reading that stuff, this is just a warning.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After that long day, James and I apparate to his house—our house now that his parents are gone. I make some tea on the stove and lean against the counter.

"Are you sure Goppy can't make you tea?" Goppy asks, looking upset that I'm doing work.

"I think I've got this one, Goppy," I respond kindly. "Is Mrs. Lily sure? Goppy can prepare tea and some cookies if that's what Mrs. Lily wants."

"She's fine, Goppy," James says, entering the kitchen and kissing my temple. "You never made the tea anyway. Mum always—"

He stops and looks at the ground. Goppy's eyes become full of tears. I hand her a napkin and she blows into it, starting to sob. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter were great masters. But now that they're gone, Goppy doesn't feel the same anymore." She wipes her eyes and puts on a small smile. "But Goppy is glad that she still has Mr. James and that Mrs. Lily is part of the Potter household. May I be excused?"

"Go ahead," I tell her. "Tell you what, you're off for the day. No cleaning no cooking and no work."

"But Goppy is meant to—"

"I'm your master and I'm telling you to take today off. Go wherever you like as long as you're back by tomorrow at noon."

Goppy sniffs. "Is Mrs. Lily sure that's what she wants Goppy to do?"

"Yes. Go—go meet some other house-elves and—have fun—I don't know."

"Goppy will be back at noon precisely." She hesitates before apparating on the spot, landing someone.

"Why'd you do that?" James asks.

I take the tea and pour it into two mugs, handing one to James and sipping on mine. "How long has Goppy and her family line been in the Potter house?"

"I don't know, uh, maybe decades?"

"Exactly. And have you ever given her time off? A break?"

James stays silent.

"That proves my point."

"But house-elves like working. They don't get breaks or vacations," James says.

"Calm down, only until noon tomorrow," I assure him. "We could use the privacy anyway."

He grins down at me and my cheeks flush red. "Lily Potter, is Sirius rubbing off on you?"

I shrug. "I'm with him a lot now. He's already rubbed off on Bella and she's my best friend. You can imagine her mind."

James shutters. "I don't even want to _know _what Padfoot and Bella do in their free time." He takes my tea and sets it down next to his on the counter. He leans in extremely close, almost lips touching.

"I was drinking that," I whisper, staring into his hazel eyes.

"Yeah, not anymore," he says before closing the gap between us.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up in strong arms and he plants a kiss on my forehead. "Rise and shine, Lils."

I twist around so I'm facing him and kiss his lips slightly. "Morning."

His face is not readable. I know he's happy but this is more. This is true love. We didn't do what we did because it'd be fun, we did it because we love each other.

There's a _crack _and the door flies open with Remus standing in the doorway. "Hey, Dumbledore wants—oh my Merlin." He slams the door shut.

I bury my face in James chest and he starts to laugh. "I don't think Moony will ever get that sight out of his head."

"Nope!" he yells from the other side. "Really, leave—a sign—a note or something that says 'Do not disturb' so I know better next time."

There's another _crack _and this time, it's Peter's voice. "What's taking you so long? You three should have apparated immediately."

"No, Wormtail!" Remus shouts, and something hits the door. "If you don't want nightmares, don't go in there."

"Why not?" Peter squeaks.

Remus doesn't answer for a while. "Um, Prongs and Lily are married you see and decided that they wanted to express their love so-"

"Stop," Peter says. "I don't need to hear anymore."

"Maybe we should get dressed and see what they want?" I suggest.

"That'd be a good idea," James answers, getting up and pulling a shirt on over his head.

I scramble off the bed and while I'm midway through getting dressed, there's a final _crack _and Sirius bursts through the door. "What are you two doing that's taking so—"

"Pads!" James screams.

Sirius just stands there while I let out a scream, bolting to the ground, hiding behind the bed. "Blimey, Prongsie. You still could have been quicker. It's nearly ten in the morning."

"I was a little busy," James answers.

"I can tell. Did Moony see—"

"I saw them," Remus says from somewhere.

"Really?" Sirius says enthusiastically. "We're they doing it?"

"They had blankets covering them!" Remus shouts.

"Black! You're so disgusting!" I yell, lifting my head up and throwing a pillow at him.

It hits him head on and his stumbles a little. "I'm just joking. You can be rude when you want to be."

My mouth drops. "Get out. All of you! We'll meet you lot there just go!"

The three apparate and I slump against the wall. Stupid Sirius Black and his perverted jokes. You'd think he'd be more mature since his Hogwarts years. I mean, he is. Besides what just happened, when we're in serious situations, his whole personality changes. He's mature and focused and ready to work. I guess there really is no time for jokes so he tries to fit them in when we're not doing work because it's the only time we can act our age.

"Are you okay?" James asks, helping me up.

I zip up my jeans and sigh. "Besides the fact we were just walked in on twice, yes, I'm fine."

James lets out a small laugh. "It was pretty embarrassing. But who would ever thought I'd do that with Lily Evans."

"Potter. Lily Potter," I correct him. "So should we get to headquarters and see what Dumbledore wants?"

He grabs my hand but I pull away and scramble for a quill and paper. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving a note for Goppy. She'll probably wonder why we're not here and after I told her she could do whatever, she might be worried and—"

"She's a house-elf. She'll know that we probably went to the Order," James says, taking my hand suddenly and apparating.

Once there, everyone is sitting at the main table and there are two empty seats that are saved for James and I.

"Sorry we're late," James says, him and I taking our seats. "We were—um—preoccupied and couldn't get here when Remus told us."

"No problem," Dumbledore says, but his blue eyes don't have their usual twinkle. "Today, we've lost two people. Yes, we are all here but these two people most of you in this room have not met. I have not even met them which is a shame because they brought up a lovely daughter. But still, they were parents to someone sitting in this room. I regret to say that this man and woman, even though not conceived with wizarding blood, should be honored."

What is Dumbledore talking about? So basically two people died, Muggles, and are parents to a female in this room. I think of my parents. No, they're fine. Obviously another woman in this room has lost her parents. Not Alice, not Marlene. I know Emmeline is half-blood but I don't know about Dorcas. Maybe it's her parents that died. That's so awful. I couldn't imagine—

"There was an attack at a Muggle store yesterday afternoon. The store is known as a supermarket to Muggles and all it is a place to buy food and necessities. Death Eaters destroyed the place, killing every Muggle inside."

"Where was it?" Frank asks.

Dumbledore hesitates and looks at me in sympathy before saying, "Cokeworth."

James squeezes my hand and I don't seem to understand what Dumbledore just said. Cokeworth? "I'm sorry sir, but you must have made a mistake."

"I'm afraid not, Lily. I am so very sorry," Dumbledore says softly.

I blink a couple times and pull my hand out of James'. "Lily," he starts.

"No," I stand up, making a loud noise with my chair. "No, Mum and Dad never go shopping on Tuesdays, especially not together. You've made a mistake, Professor."

"Calm down, Lily," Alice says, standing up and walking over to me, trying to comfort me. I shove her away and stand there, frozen.

"Lily, I'm sorry—" someone starts to say at the table.

"_Stop!" _I shout, putting my hands on my head. "Don't apologize for something that didn't happen. They're not _dead!" _

"She's hyperventilating," Sirius says. "Someone needs to take her out of here and calm her down."

I feel as if I can barely breathe and I feel something wet sliding down my cheeks. I taste drops of salt water touch my lips and that's when I realize I'm crying. "You're wrong! They're at home perfectly fine. Mum is probably sitting outside on the porch, reading her favorite book. Dad is at work, having a cup of coffee and chatting with his co-workers. They're fine. They're fine."

"Potter, get her out of here," Moody says.

James grabs me and we swish away into space and land with a thud in front of a cute little cottage. He leads me inside and sits me down on the sofa and cradles me.

"Lily, I'm _so _sorry," he whispers.

I pull away and stand, pacing back and forth. "Dumbledore's wrong."

James gets up and wipes my cheek. "You have to accept it."

I get mad. I'm mad at him for believing that my parents are dead. "Oh, like how you accepted your parent's death so easily? Please James, enlighten me on how you were depressed for weeks."

His face becomes hard and he backs away from me staying silent.

_"There was an attack at a Muggle store yesterday afternoon. The store is known as a supermarket to Muggles and all it is a place to buy food and necessities. Death Eaters destroyed the place, killing every Muggle inside."_

_ "Where was it?" Frank asks._

_ Dumbledore hesitates and looks at me in sympathy before saying, "Cokeworth."_

My mind focuses on what Dumbledore told everyone. My parents are dead. Andrew and Rose Evans are dead. My parents, Petunia's parents, my guardians who love me and have been there for me through everything are gone.

I fall to the ground and hug my knees. James doesn't come over but simply walks to a round table and sits on a chair with the blankest expression.

I cry. I cry and cry and cry. Soon, there aren't enough tears and I'm choking on air. My throat hurts and my cheeks are stained with streaks of water. I pick up my wand and point it at myself, mentally saying a spell that will put me asleep for a few hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: For everyone who asked why Lily's parents had to die, it's the same reason why James' parents had to die. In ****_Harry Potter, _****it was never mentioned that Harry had living grandparents. If he did, why didn't he live with them and not the Durselys? Exactly. I felt really sad writing that chapter. It brought me tears. I hope you like this one. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I wake up in a warm bed, not knowing where I am. I feel for James next to me but he's not there. I smell something delicious and exit the room. I walk down a hallway and down some stairs before finding James cooking dinner in the kitchen. He sets up two plates and places the food on them. "You're awake."

"Yes, I am." And it hits me right in the chest. My parents are dead. My eye starts to water and James rushes over, wrapping his arms around me. "Please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry again."

"I'm sorry about what I said this morning. I was in shock and—"

"But you were right," he says, pulling away but still standing very close. "I can't just tell you to except it when I was a wreck for months. You will mourn and it's only normal. At least you have someone who's been through the same thing. You're not alone, Lily."

I nod and sit down at the table near the kitchen. James passes me a plate and that's when I feel so hungry. I dig in. "Can we talk about something not depressing for once?"

"Like what?" James asks.

I look around the cottage. "For one, where are we?"

James smiles. "I was wondering when you'd ask that. We're in Godric's Hollow."

"As in Godric Gryffindor?"

"That's the one. This house was where my parents lived when they were first married. Then they eventually moved into the house we live in but they kept this place. It was memories and in such a cute little village that they didn't want to give it up. But after they passed away, it immediately became mine. I thought it'd be a good place for you to calm down. Maybe when we're done we can take a walk?"

After we're both done eating, we exit the cottage and James warns me to hind my wand.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because this village is also occupied by Muggles," James explains.

I shove my wand into the pocket of my jacket and lock arms with James. I observe this little village. We walk along the rode pass all the other cottages and come into a square. There's a small cemetery behind an empty church. There's a pub that's packed to the max and I'm able to hear voices erupting from inside. The other businesses are retail shops and maybe one or two restaurants. I immediately fall in love with this place. It's so peaceful.

"How'd your parents come across this place?" I ask.

"I don't know," James said. "Well, Dumbledore might have told them when they were aurors. He lived here once."

"Dumbledore lived _here_?"

"Yeah, his whole family did. You didn't know that?"

I shake my head. "I guess I suspected that'd he live in a more grand place I guess."

We walk for a while and find ourselves on a bench right outside the cemetery. "It's spooky out here during the night," I say.

"Nothing bad is here," James assures. "Trust me on that." He hesitates before saying, "Do you think your sister knows?"

I shrug weakly. "Probably not."

"You should tell her," he says softly.

I doubt even Petunia would want to see me. But this is something she needs to know. I don't want her to find out on the news when they release who died and try to get ahold of the family members. She should hear it from her own sister, no matter how much she loathes me.

"I should," I reply. "Can we go now?"

I nod and I take his hand, apparating to number 4, Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey. I really hate this place. All the houses are exactly the same and no sign of magic whatsoever.

I swear I see an older woman staring at us from behind her window with a smile on her face but she closes her curtain.

"This is where they live?" James asks.

"Yes, unfortunately."

I walk up their driveway and knock on their door three times. I hear Vernon shouting inside and someone hustling to unlock and open the door. The door swings open and Petunia stands there with wide eyes. She eyes James and her eyes become slits.

"What're you doing here?" she asks annoyed.

"Petunia, I need to tell you something very important," I start.

"What?" she cross her arms. "What's so important that you and _him _had to come all the way here to tell me. You could have sent me a letter—through the mail—or phoned me—if you have one."

"Tuney—"

"It's Petunia."

"_Petunia, _it's about Mum and Dad."

I can tell that Petunia knows something is wrong. Dislike leaves her eyes slightly and they no longer look like slits, but their normal shape. "What happened?"

"Can we come in and I'll tell you inside?" I ask. "It's better if we're sitting down."

She glares at James before saying, "Fine. But keep your you-know-whats out of sight."

I enter the house with James behind me and walk along a narrow hallway and enter the kitchen through a white door.

"Tea?" Petunia suggests.

"No thank you," I respond.

"Then, um, sit," Petunia says, gesturing to the couches.

"Petunia, dear, who was at the—" Vernon glares at us but doesn't get up from his chair. "What are they doing here?"

"My sister said she has something important to tell me about my parents, Vernon," Petunia answers, sitting down in another chair.

"So? Why should we let them in our home?"

"Bloody vermin," James mutters.

I elbow him in the stomach and he grunts. "Sorry."

"So, what is it?" Petunia asks, curious.

I take a deep breath. "Yesterday, Mum and Dad went grocery shopping together."

"They did what?" Petunia asks flabbergasted. "Mum and Dad never go out to the market on Tuesdays, especially together. Why wasn't Dad at work?"

"I don't know," I say. "But anyway, they were out shopping and Death Eaters—you know what Death Eaters are?"

"Aren't they the people who work for him?"

"Yes. Voldemort's goal is to have power. To wipe out all Muggle-borns like me, and all Muggles like you. He doesn't think anyone who's not a pure-blood and/or half-blood doesn't deserve to be a wizard or witch."

"Don't say those terms," Vernon grunts.

"Listen you whale," James starts. "Lily will use any term she wants in this conversation. Now shut up and Lily please continue."

"He also thinks Muggles are stupid and are worthless," I continue. "Him and his Death Eaters have been killing and they just happened to blow up a market in Cokeworth."

The last part I could barely get out. It took all I have to not choke up when telling Petunia what's happened.

Petunia's mouth drops open and her hands rush to her mouth. Tears form in her eyes. Even Vernon doesn't look so…Vernon.

"I'm sorry, Petunia," Vernon says quietly but with no emotion.

I stand up and go hug Petunia who surprisingly hugs me back. She cries and I try my best to hold back tears. Then she pulls back, and has this disgusted look on her face. "This is all your fault."

"Excuse me?"

"Those Death Eater people probably knew our parents were going to be at that store and knew that they were related to you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You said that they want to get rid of Muggle-borns. You're a Muggle-born and they probably want you to suffer before they find you and kill you themselves."

"Petunia!" I shout angrily. "This is not my fault! How do you know that they don't know I have a sister? What if they come looking for you?"

Petunia's about to answer but holds it back.

"Get out," Vernon grumbles. "Get out!"

James takes my hand and apparates back to Godric's Hollow. "Leave them alone," he says. "She's just upset. Give her some time."

I push him away and slump onto a couch. "What's the point of time? She hates me and this is just another reason for her to. I actually thought that maybe this would bring us together but it's just driving us apart. Mum and Dad wouldn't want this. Why does she have to make things so difficult? I haven't done anything wrong!"

James sits next to me. "She doesn't deserve you as a sister. You've been so good to her. After everything, you still try. I really admire that about you, Lils."

"Thanks, but I think she just finds it annoying that I keep coming back."

"Then don't."

"What?"

"Then don't talk to her. Don't visit her or anything."

"Aren't you the one who just said to give her time?"

He shrugs. "She makes you unhappy. Anyone who does that shouldn't be in your life."

He's right. Petunia doesn't give a dragon's egg for me. I need to stop trying. She's a waste of my time and there's more important things going on. I shouldn't be fussing over a bad relationship with a sibling. Maybe one day when we're older we'll make up but right now isn't the right time.

* * *

**A/N: Did you figure out who was smiling behind the curtain on Privet Drive? Hehe :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: J.K owns everything except for parts of the plot that are not in any of the ****_Harry Potter _****books. **

**A/N: You all guessed right! It was Mrs. Figg. Not Bella in this story. In this story's epilogue, I'm going to make Mrs. Figg and Bella related so it makes sense that there are two of them. And someone said that Lily and James would know her but Dumbledore put her there after they died to watch Harry. In this story, she's already there to watch the Dursley's for Lily's sake. So yes, maybe Lily would have known that someone was watching her sister for her but as of right now, she doesn't.**

**The end of this chapter is I guess a cliffhanger. Well, it's one of those things where I flat out write who or what happens and then leave you hanging. Sort of like how Suzanne Collins did in The Hunger Games series. (Which btw, that just made me keep reading more and more)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, James and I are woken by a rumbling coming from outside the house. James smiles and gets up. I take my wand as a precaution and we walk down the stairs.

"Lily, it's fine, put down your wand," James says, opening the front door.

Standing in front of the cottage is Sirius Black—and a motorcycle. "I knew you'd be here. The Longbottoms went to your house but you two weren't there and I knew the only other place you'd take her Prongs is Godric's Hollow."

"What the hell is that?" I ask, pointing to the bike.

"Never seen a motorcycle before, Flower?" Sirius grins, setting his helmet on the seat.

"When—how—"

"I've had this baby since 7th year. How are you just now finding out about this?"

I look over at James and he just shrugs. "Sirius had some extra money and he decided to buy this. Oh, memories."

"Hey," Sirius smiles. "Remember when we were being chased and—"

"Not now, Pads," James mutters, nodding my way.

"Dad liked motorcycles," I mumble.

James and Sirius are quiet and wait for me to continue. I put on a fake smile. "Mum never let him get one, of course. Said they were too dangerous and only hoodlums owned them. Dad fought, but Mum won. She always won when it came to things like that."

"It flies," Sirius says suddenly. "Want a ride?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," James starts.

"Come on, Prongsie. I think Lily deserves some fun right now," Sirius says, motioning for me to come to him.

I slowly walk over and hop on to the back seat. "You better not let me fall, Sirius," I warn.

"Don't worry," he fastens his helmet on to me. "If I let you fall, James would kill me before I could say hippogriff."

"Sirius if you drop her—"

"Relax, Prongs. I've been riding this thing for more than two years," Sirius replies, hopping in front of me. "Hold on, Mrs. Potter."

I hesitantly wrap my arms around Sirius' middle while he kicks the bike and he soars into the air.

"I thought you were afraid of heights," Sirius says, turning the bike to the left.

"Not of heights, but of falling," I correct him. "Still am but ever since James taught me how to ride a broom, it hasn't been so bad."

"You can fly now?"

"Where've you been, Black?" I ask with a smile.

"Surviving," he answers seriously.

I sigh, "Haven't we all."

"Okay!" he shouts. "No more sadness or depression. None at all. If you so as shed a tear today help me God I will hex you."

"Understood Mr. Pushy. But no promises."

"Fantastic. Now, where do you wanna go?"

"Home."

"Why? Wanna spend the morning with Goppy? That's fine with me. She's rather fond of me anyway and I could use some compliments."

"No, Sirius," I say. "Home."

"Oh," he mutters. "Cokeworth here we come."

* * *

Sirius uses the invisible setting on the bike as we lower to the ground and land in the backyard. I take off the helmet and get off the bike, heading for the back door.

"Alohomora," I say, unlocking the glass.

Inside, the living room is a bit untidy. The chair is at an angle as if someone was recently sitting in it watching television. I walk down the hallway to my parent's room. I creak open their door and stand in the hallway, staring into the room. There's a crash and I run to the living room to see Sirius fixing a broken vase.

"It just flew out at me," he says in a guilty voice.

"Try not to touch anything, Sirius," I order, walking back to my parent's room.

Inside, I travel to the writing desk in front of the window. There's a letter on the table with an open pen. It's Dad's handwriting.

_Dear Lily,_

_ I hope you're having a marvelous time with everything, Lily flower. James better be treating you right. If he's not…never mind. I'm nothing compared to his wand._

_ Anyway, I just wanted to write to you because I miss you, Lily. You and your Mum are very close and I'm glad that you are but I don't feel as if we've ever really done anything together—just the two of us. I know your busy with everything but maybe you could ask to take a vacation._

_ I love you, Lily. I hope you know that. I just wish—oh, your Mum's calling me. I'm going shopping with her today. I had a day off from work and she's going to make my favorite meal tonight but_ I_ have to pick out the ingredients. She gets it wrong every time she goes by herself. Again, your mother and I love you very much._

_ Love,_

_ Your father_

I fold the letter and shove it in my pocket. I hear Sirius enter and I wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"You okay?" he asks quietly.

I turn around and nod, putting a smile on my face. He has a look on his face reading that he knows I'm not okay. I take off the smile and shake my head. He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. "What happened to no sadness or depression?" Sirius asks seriously.

I pull back a little from him. "I said no promises."

His lips lift a little. "Yeah, you did. Come on, being here isn't doing you good."

* * *

Two days after that, the funeral is held. That's the last time I think I'll be seeing Petunia for a while. People spoke, I spoke, Petunia spoke, James spoke, and so on. They buried them where they buried both my grandparents in a cemetery right outside of Cokeworth. It's a beautiful little graveyard with white graves in rows covered in flowers and notes. I didn't cry once. I then got the will a few days after that. Petunia got half the money while I got the other half. I got the house, but have no use for it. So I gave the rights to Petunia. She was surprised, but didn't thank me or anything. I think she was just upset that Mum and Dad gave _me _the house instead of her. I know they loved us both equally but I still think they _liked_ me more. After all the rude comments Petunia made about me and then married Vernon, their opinion on their firstborn changed.

"You're going to be fine," James tells me the next week. "One day, you'll be fine."

"Yeah, I will. But that's not right now," I reply. "I don't think I'll ever be okay."

"Hey," he whispers, lifting up my chin with his finger. "I'm still not okay from when my parents died. But there are more important things that need to be done. Listen, if you want to take your mind off things, Mad-Eye has a mission for us. Frank and Alice would be coming along too. Wanna go?"

I think about it for a while and nod. "Better than sitting here watching other members fight while I'm crying over my parents. Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"Alright, so we got an anonymous note that Death Eaters are going to be at this café in Manchester," Frank explains.

It's early April at headquarters and no one is here besides the Longbottoms, James and I, and two new members named Caradoc Dearborn and Sturgis Podmore. Sturgis are only a few years older than I am while Dearborn is in his thirties. They've been looking over past missions to see what it's like and get an idea of what they're going to be up against.

"We don't know how many," Frank continues, "but it's a public place so it shouldn't be too bad. Try not to use your wands because of all the Muggles. Of course if you're in a threatening situation, then you have to.

"Alice and I will arrive on High Street which is a few blocks away from the café. James, Lily, you two will arrive on Copperate Street which is behind the café. The place is green with murals painted across from it. Make sure you're in the right place. Are we ready to go?"

"Definitely," Alice smiles, taking her husband's hand.

James and I nod while Frank and Alice apparate away to High Street. James grabs my hand and we spiral through space before landing with a thud on Copperate Street behind some dumpsters.

"Make sure you have easy access to your wand," James tells me. "Okay, ready to look like a normal Muggle couple?" He puts his arm out and I link my through his as we make our way down the street.

We find the café and enter. There's a small bar and some booths. A hostess at the front halts us before we make any further moves. I turn around and see Frank and Alice going to the back of the place, obviously making sure the surroundings are clear.

"Names?" the hostess asks with a warm smile.

"Oh, we didn't make reservations—" James starts.

"Oh, we don't have reservations," she says seriously. "Now, names."

James pulls me closer to him. "Why?"

Her light, brown eyes suddenly fill with fear but then they go back to normal and another smile fills her face. "We write down every single customers name on a wall in the kitchen to inspire the cooks. It shows them how many people they've served and that each meal needs to be delicious and perfect. Names?"

James hesitates. "James and Lily."

"Surname?" the hostess tilts her head.

"Potter…" James answers slowly.

"Perfect. There's a room in the back special for you two. If you'd follow me."

I stare into the girl's eyes again and there's something off about them. She doesn't seem real. Could it be possible the imperious curse is on her?

"You've got your wand?" James whispers.

"In my sleeve," I whisper back as we follow the hostess pass the kitchens and stand in front of what looks like a storage room.

She freezes and faces us. "I'm not allowed in, but please enter."

"Why aren't you allowed in?" James asks.

Her face goes blank. "I don't know. But I just can't."

"I'm sorry," James tells her before hitting her on the head. She slumps to the ground and James drags her to a closet.

"What was that for?" I exclaim.

"She had the imperious curse. Knocking her out will get rid of it," James explains, closing the closet door. "I hope I didn't hit her too hard….Shall we go in?" he gestures to the room.

"Isn't that what we came here for?"

"That's the thing," he says. "They'd know we'd be here."

I look behind me. "Where do you reckon Frank and Alice went?"

"Probably checking the place out. They'll come if we need help," James says, walking towards the door.

"Wait," I say, pulling him back and kissing him.

"What was that?" James breathes.

"Just in case."

"We're gonna be fine, love," he tells me, opening the door.

If I knew who was going to be on the other side of this door, I would have never agreed to come. We try to whip out our wands and stun our enemies but there are more of them than us. Frank and Alice are tied up in chairs and soon, James and I are tied up next to them without our wands.

"Well if it isn't the Potters and Longbottoms," a voice coming from the darkness hisses. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The man steps out of the shadows and my heart stops. The voice came from no other than Lord Voldemort.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

My heart starts to beat extremely fast and I'm scared. More scared then I've ever been. I've dueled Death Eaters and have heard about all the evil things Volemort's done but not ever have I been in a situation like this. Sitting here, in front of the enemy, useless, while he's got four Death Eaters with him and while he's grasping his wand…I feel scared.

The Dark Lord is in his fifties but he looks great for his age. His hair is dark and slick, with a few greys here and there. His face is cleanly shaven with dark eyes that suck you in. He's wearing a black Muggle suit that fits him perfectly. If he wasn't the most number one criminal to be put in Azkaban and if he was normal, he'd be a great looking guy for an older woman. But if you look closely, he's like a snake. His eyes squint and become slits. His nostrils flare and his smile is malicious.

I press myself to the back of my chair when a long snake slithers up his side. He whispers to it in a language known as Parseltongue and he grins. "Nagini tells me she is hungry, for she hasn't eaten all day. Frank, would you like to feed my dear Nagini?"

Frank stays silent.

"What about you, Alice? Do you mind giving my snake a meal?"

Alice glares at Voldemort.

"I take that as a no," he says. "I expect James and Lily will say the same. Just to inform you, we have no intention of killing you…yet."

"You want to kill us, I know you do," Frank gnarls. "Four more Order members out of the way."

"As much as I would like to kill you, you four possess something I am after," Voldemort explains.

"What the hell could that be?" Frank snaps.

"Power," Voldemort grins. "Simply power. If you don't remember, Severus here asked Lily and James to join me. Remember that, Lily?"

I notice the Death Eater standing closest to the door. His hair is black and greasy. He's trying to stand tall but I know he wants to run for it. Snape.

"Yes," I respond coldly.

"No need to be rude, Lily. I thought the death of your parents would warn you," Voldemort smiles on the word "death."

"Don't," I say. "Don't you dare talk about my parents. They didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, but you refused. You needed punishment." He turns swiftly around and puts his hands behind his back. "I'm going to give you four an offer you'd be dumb to say no to. Join me. Become a fellow Death Eater and rule with me. We'll take out those who don't belong and we'll control the world. You can all have it if you accept. But this is my final offer. If you refuse then…well…I think you know the answer to that."

Death. That's the other option. Either we join him or we die.

"Severus, maybe you can change Lily's mind," Voldemort suggests.

Snape walks over to me and bends down on his knees so our eyes are leveled. "Please, join," he whispers. "I know what he said of not wanting to kill you but he will. He'll make me kill you if you don't."

"Kill me," I tell him. "I'd rather _die _than join him."

"Fine," Snape says emotionless, standing up. "I won't kill you. But I'll sure kill him." He points his wand at James' head and my stomach churns.

"Not James," I beg. "Please."

"Join us, Lily," Voldemort whispers, circling around me. "I'm sure you don't fear death, but you do fear losing James."

In the corner of my eye, I see Frank struggling to get out, but two Death Eaters walk up to him and Alice and point their wands at their heads.

"Join us or watch your friends die," Voldemort orders.

I don't answer.

"Fine," Voldemort says, walking over to a Death Eater. "Your turn, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix Lestrange lifts off her black hood and laughs. "Crucio!"

Alice's screams are unbearable. I can't look at Frank's face. I hear him screaming Alice's name and cursing out Bellatrix.

"You like to talk, don't you," Bellatrix grins at Frank. "Maybe this will do you good." She uses the Cruciatus Curse on Frank and it's Alice whose yelling his name this time. Her voice is weak but she's still loud.

"That's enough, Bella," Voldemort orders after a while.

Bellatrix sighs and lower her wand, glaring at me. "My Lord, what about the Potters?"

"All in due time," he answers, turning to Frank and Alice. "What about you two? You both are wonderful aurors and we could use people like you. Maybe this will change _your_ mind. Bella," he gestures to James and she hits him with the curse.

My heart drops to my stomach as he's tortured. I don't scream his name but try to drown out the noise. A silent tear rolls down my cheek and I close my eyes. After a while, James stops and this time, I feel the pain.

If it's even possible, it feels worse than the first time I had the Curse done to me. I try to see and from blurred visions of my tears, I see that it's Voldemort who's torturing me. He stops and I pant for breath.

"Please," Alice mutters. "Stop this."

"So you'll join?" Voldemort says cheerfully.

Alice hangs her head.

"Such a pity to lose such magical blood," he mutters. "I guess there's no point in trying anymore."

There's a small window on the far wall with curtains covering it but there's a small crack letting me see the world outside. I focus on the window and see a body covering it. Then I notice the blue eye spinning in all directions. I give a weak smile.

"What are you smiling at, Mudblood?" a Death Eater spits.

The door bursts open and Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, and at least three others run into the room. Voldemort looks fearfully at Dumbledore.

"Hello, Tom," Dumbledore greets him.

"You four are all fools!" he spits at us, "and you will lose everything and everyone." With that, he turns into black smoke and flies away through the window, shattering glass everywhere. The other Death Eaters follow and but Snape looks at me for a moment before swishing away.

* * *

"Lily? Are you okay?"

I open my eyes to find myself in my bed at home with Arabella and Mary leaning over me. I look to my right and see James sleeping next to me, still in the clothes he wore to the café.

"What are you two doing here?" I mumble, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"Sirius sent me an owl about what happened," Arabella starts, "and I told Mary. We left our jobs immediately and came here. Alice and Frank are in one of the guest bedrooms recovering."

"Why did we come here?" I ask.

"Because your house is bloody huge," Sirius answers, walking into the room. "Mad-Eye didn't know where you take you four to rest so Dumbledore said to come here. He's looking for Voldemort but I doubt he'll find him. How you holding up?"

"I've been better. When is it?" I ask.

"You lot just came here a few hours ago," Mary explains.

"Mad-Eye wants us back at headquarters tomorrow morning," Sirius says.

I stare out the window and realize it's dark out. "So in school I get days of rest but I only get a few hours now?"

"It's the real world, Flower. There's no time for resting."

"What was it like?" Arabella asks quietly. "To be in You-Know-Who's presence? Was it scary?"

"Terrifying," I answer. "Snape was there and so was Bellatrix Lestrange. I didn't recognize the other two, though. You know what Voldemort told us?"

Arabella shrugs.

"He wanted us," I say. "James, Alice, Frank, and I. To be Death Eaters."

"You're joking!" Mary gasps.

"No, he told us. He gave us offers and Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse on them."

"What do you mean 'them?'" Mary asks.

"I mean that Bellatrix tortured James, Alice, and Frank but Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on me."

"This is getting out of control," Sirius mutters. "When he kills people that's one thing. But torturing my friends and threatening their lives…"

"Sirius," Arabella takes his hand. "They got away. They're all right."

"Has Alice and Frank woken up yet?" I ask.

"No, they're still out of it. James hasn't shown any sign of life either," Sirius says. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I shrug. "Have to get used to getting hurt haven't I?"

"Being an auror doesn't mean you need to get hurt, Lily," Mary says quietly. "When I heard the news, I panicked and apparated here with Bella immediately. This is worse than what happened in 7th year, Lily. Like what you said, Sirius, this _is _getting out of hand. I wish someone would just get rid of him already."

"You and almost every other wizard and witch," I reply, looking back at James. "When do you think he'll wake up?"

"Don't know," Sirius says. "Want me to wake him?"

"Sirius, the poor bloke just got tortured and you of all people are going to wake him?" Arabella says. "Don't do it."

"No, Sirius," I tell him, motioning for him to sit back down in the chair he was in.

"Guess you're right," he sighs, slouching in the chair, twirling his wand.

James bolts awake and sits in an upright position. He turns his head and looks at me briefly before pulling me into a huge hug.

"I'm fine, James," I say hugging him back.

"I'm going to destroy Voldemort," he mumbles in my hair. "That arse used the curse on _you! _And he expects us to join him! His brain must be full of waffle!" James pulls back and I let out a giggle.

"You alright, mate?" Sirius asks. "Mad-Eye said it was pretty nasty."

"It was," James responds, looking over at Mary and Arabella and noticing them. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, it's great to see you Bella and Mary," Arabella says sarcastically. "Haven't seen you since the Evan's funeral and we didn't get to really chat then so it's great to see you now."

"Sorry, I just wondered why you two were here."

"We can't visit our best friend and her husband after they've been tortured?" Mary asks.

Fabian Prewett walks into the door saying, "Longbottoms are up. Hey, Potters, you alright?"

"Brilliant, Fabian," James gives him thumbs up.

"Good," he says relieved. "Alice says that if you're up she wants to see you, Lily. Arabella, Mary, you can come too. So James, tell me what really happened?"

I stand out of bed and feel dizzy immediately. "Need help?" Arabella asks.

"I'm good…just can you…" I put her hand on my shoulder.

"Guide you?"

"Yeah."

We walk out of the room and go a few doors down to when Alice and Frank are. Alice is sitting in an armchair next to Frank who's still passed out on the bed. "He's been tortured before," Alice mutters, grabbing his hand. "He's told me. It's always by Lestrange. But he's never been out this long. Says if it's really bad, only maybe two hours. It's been four, Fabian said."

"I'm sure he's fine, Alice," I say. "Are you fine?"

She shakes her head. "I know that this is part of the job and I'm okay with being tortured if that's what it takes but watching him—and you and James—Mary…Bella. I'm glad you're here. But I'm serious, Lily. I want Voldemort taken down. He needs to be destroyed and he needs to lose. I don't care what has to be done to achieve that but it will happen. One day, Voldemort will live no more."

* * *

**A/N: Nagini is either not born or in a zoo right now but I wanted her in the story. She just makes it creepier. For those of you who don't know, Nagini is the snake Harry let loose at the zoo on Dudley's 11th birthday in the Sorcerer's Stone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: J.K owns everything except parts of the plot that I create.**

**A/N: J.K Rowling said in an interview that Nagini was the snake that Harry let loose at the Zoo in the Sorcerer's Stone. In this story, Nagini wasn't his yet but I though it'd be fitting to have her in here. It just makes it creepier. Also, a reason to prove that it's possible she was the snake is because she became a horcrux in 1994 when Voldemort killed Bertha Jorkins. That ripped his soul apart therefore creating his seventh horcrux, or so he thought, his sixth one.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

June, 1979. James, Remus, Peter, Arabella, and I are at Sirius' flat. It's not a big place but it's a decent size to fit all of us. I think I'm spoiled now, living in James' house. We had dinner together and just basically are hanging out. We haven't done this in a while and each thought why not?

"My cousin Andromeda and her husband and daughter are coming over tonight if you lot don't mind," Sirius tells us after dinner. "I haven't seen Dromeda in forever and haven't met her family yet so I invited them."

"I've always wanted to meet Andromeda!" Arabella says enthusiastically. "She's the only sane one in your family."

"Basically," he responds.

There's a knock on the door and he rushes off the couch and goes to open it. "Dromeda!" he smiles hugging her. Andromeda Tonks is pretty. She has perfectly straight shoulder length light brown hair and dark eyes. She looks like she's in her mid-thirties, same with her husband who Sirius greets as Ted. He has a thinning mop of fair, wavy hair on his head. Their daughter enters the room and I find out her name is Nymphadora but she prefers to be called by her surname, Tonks.

"How old are you?" Sirius asks Tonks.

"Sixteen, I'm gonna be entering my 6th year at Hogwarts," she answers, knocking over a broom by walking backwards into it. "Sorry! I'm so clumsy. I guess I only have one good thing about me."

"You have multiple great things about you," Andromeda says.

"What great thing?" Sirius says with interest.

Tonks grins. She squints her eyes and her blonde hair turns a bright, neon pink.

"You're a metamorphmagus," I realize.

"Yep!" Tonks smiles. "Only one in the family that I know of. Wanna see something funny?"

"Not now, Dora," Ted Tonks tells his daughter.

"Please, Dad? I don't want this evening to be gloomy."

"Fine," he responds with a little smile.

Tonks squints her eyes again and her nose changes from a snout to a beak to a trunk. We all laugh.

"That's so cool!" Arabella says.

"Thank you," she bows, knocking over the broomstick again.

"Er, maybe we should sit down," Sirius suggests, picking up his broom like it's his child.

"Relax, Sirius," I tell him. "It's only a broom."

"No it's not!" Sirius grins.

We all sit down and Andromeda starts talking. "So Sirius, introduce me to your friends."

"This is Arabella Figg, by lovely girlfriend," he smiles at her. "And the rest are irrelevant."

"Hey!" James says.

"Just joking, Prongs. That's James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

"Potter?" Tonks says with interest. "As Nancy and Richard Potter's son?"

James hesitates. "Yeah, I'm their son."

"So you're an auror too?" Tonks asks.

"Yeah," James answers. "Lily, Sirius, Remus, and I are aurors. Peter…helps us out."

"That's so wicked! I'm always telling Mum and Dad that I want to be an auror once I graduate from Hogwarts. I've also heard there's this secret society that fights off Voldemort."

"Nymphadora!" Ted exclaims. "Don't say that name!"

"Dad, it's just a name. I don't get what's the big deal."

"Thank you!" I say to her. "I've been saying that for years."

"Ted, we all say his name. Some of us here used to be afraid to say it—" he looks at Arabella who shrugs—"but Tonks is right, it's just a name."

"At least someone agrees with me," Tonks says. "Back to what I was saying, I've heard about some society. You lot know anything?"

We all look at each other and then back at Tonks. "Er, I've heard of something like that," Sirius says cautiously.

"So you don't know much about it or you don't want me to know anything?" Tonks guesses.

"The second one," Sirius says.

"Alright, alright. But I better figure it out when I become an auror," Tonks grins.

"We'll see," Sirius replies with a smile.

I like Tonks. She's very bright and has such an interest for becoming an auror. I can tell she's fearless but I just hope her smarts over power her clumsiness…if she's smart.

"What'd you get on your O.W.L.s?" I ask her. "May I ask."

"I did really well," Tonks explains. "I got O's in everything except Herbology. I got an E in that. Plants just go right through my head. I thought I was gonna get an A on it but the parental units were happy when I earned an E."

"Parental units…that's a new one," Ted mutters to his wife. "Sirius, Andromeda has told me lots about you. Just to let you know, I'm Muggle-born and absolutely think what your family did to you and Andromeda was awful. I fully support what you're doing and everything Dumbledore has done."

"Thank you," Sirius says earnestly. "Um, let's stop with all the talk on what's going on. I kind of hear enough about that everyday."

"Of course," Ted says.

Tonks gets up and sits on my left. "That Lupin is cute," she whispers.

* * *

I hold the emerald jewel around my neck and remember the birthday when James gave me the beautiful necklace. I barely take it off.

"Are you okay?" James asks me concerned.

I shrug. "We're still going tomorrow with Frank and Alice, right?"

James nods. "You sure you want to go? Last time we went on one with them we were all tortured and Voldemort was there."

"That was a few months ago. Besides, I'm not scared of him. I'm not scared to die."

"I'm not either but I'm scared to lose you, Lils," James hugs me.

"I'm scared to lose you," I mumble into his shoulder. "But we can't hide because we're scared to lose each other. Have you heard about Dearborn?"

"What about him?" he asks.

"He's gone missing. Mad-Eye thinks he's dead, so does Dumbledore."

"That's such a shame," James says. "He's was a good bloke."

"Yeah, I know. I hope he's not dead."

There's a _crack _from outside and Frank and Alice enter. "You ready?" Frank asks.

"Ready as we'll ever be," James responds.

We all hold hands and apparate landing in a forest. I look around me and there are mountains surrounding the place. I hear a river that must be nearby.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Forest of Dean," Alice answers. "We have to be careful because sometimes Muggles come here to camp."

"So we're not gonna fight today, right?" I ask.

"Yes," Frank clears up. "We're just looking for Death Eaters and trying to listen in on their conversations, see if we can find out any information. How about you and James go that way—" he points to the north "—and we'll go this way."

"Okay," James answers. "Try not to get killed."

"You too," Frank smiles, heading in the opposite direction with Alice.

"Ready?" James asks me.

"Yeah," I say.

"Lily," he says seriously, grabbing both my shoulders and looking down at me. "Are you ready? Because I could send a message to Frank with my patronus and we could apparate back home."

"I'm fine, James. I'm ready. Let's go."

"Alright," he breathes, letting me go and starts walking next to me.

It seems as if we've walked a mile before I hear voices. I press my hand against James chest to stop him from stepping on a branch. "I hear them."

"Where?" he whispers.

I point straight ahead of us.

"I'll go," James says. "Stay here."

"What? No! James, I'm going with you."

"No, stay here. We don't know how many there are and Frank told us not to fight. It'll be easier if I go by myself. Besides, they won't know it's me."

"What do you mean?"

He grins before disappearing and in his place is a majestic stag.

"Fine, go," I whisper to the animal.

He rubs his side up against me before walking further into the trees. After he's out of sight, I start to follow in the direction he went in. I keep my wand out just in case. My feet take me over a small hill and I jump to hide behind an oak. There are three Death Eaters: Snape, Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I see James—the stag pretending to graze at some grass. I try to listen.

"We need to get the Potters on our side," Malfoy says.

"Why?" Bellatrix spits. "We tried last spring, remember? The stupid Order came and rescued them. They made it pretty clear they don't want to join us anyway. I have a better idea…why don't we kill them?"

"No, Bella," Snape says.

"Oh, Severus. Is your undying love for precious Lily getting in the way of your duties?" Bellatrix grins.

"I don't love her," Snape lies.

"Give it a rest, Severus. We all know how you feel about her. Forget about her or the Dark Lord will make you kill her yourself. Believe me, I'd rather do it but the Dark Lord says he's saving me for the Longbottoms."

"Let's get back to the point," Malfoy says. "We need to try and persuade them. Severus, you can try Lily."

"She won't become one of us," Snape replies. "She made that clear in school and last spring. We have enough people on our side why do we need to bother with her and Potter?"

"Because the Dark Lord wants them," Malfoy explains. "He said that if we cannot change their minds we'll just have to do the Imperius Curse on them."

"You can do Potter but I forbid you to do Lily."

"But isn't she a Potter as well, Severus?" Bellatrix says softly, circling him. "They've been married for about a year now. Bet they've gotten busy when they're not on duty."

Snape slams Bellatrix into a tree. "_Shut up_."

"Oh, did I hit a soft spot?" she pushes Snape off of her and wipes her black robes. "You're weak, Severus. This girl is holding you back and the Dark Lord isn't going to be happy when he finds out the reason you don't find her is because you're obsessed with her. You know where they live, go get them."

"You think they're stupid?" Snape exclaims. "They probably have protective enchantments surrounding the place. I wouldn't be able to get in if I tried."

"Why are you three taking so long?" says a fourth voice.

I peak around the tree and try not to gasp. Voldemort.

"We were just discussing the Potters, my Lord," Bellatrix says in much different voice than what she was using before. It's affectionate.

"Ah, what about them?" coos Voldemort.

"How we're going to get them on our side," Malfoy answers before Bellatrix can.

"And?"

"Er—well, we thought about what you suggested," Malfoy says. "The Imperius Curse."

"Yes, I did suggest that didn't I?" Voldemort says softly. "But I said that last fall if you remember clearly. And now it is summer and you haven't gotten anywhere. I'll just kill them myself if I have to."

"No!" Snape says. He clasps his hands over his mouth almost immediately.

"You don't agree, Severus?"

"Well I—er—you should definitely kill James Potter."

"What about his dear wife, Lily?"

Snape hesitates. "Well, I'm sure they'd be hard to catch. Why don't you just let them go and chase after someone else? There are plenty others to choose from."

"You're right, Severus. But I don't want 'others,' I want the Potters. They are strong and it'd make me quite happy if they were dead. If you still don't agree then I'd really regret to dispose of you. Will that be necessary?"

"No, my Lord," Snape mutters.

"Good. Now, we better go to the meeting. The rest are waiting for—" Voldemort stops.

I just stepped on a hard leaf that crunched loudly. I twist around the tree and hold my breath.

"I think," Voldemort says quietly. "That someone is watching us. COME OUT! DON'T BE AFRAID! It is only LORD VOLDEMORT!"

I hear footsteps and I know he's walking closer.

Then there's silence. No talking, no walking, not even a breath. I walk around the tree and regret it.

Invisible chains wrap around me and I'm tied together. Bellatrix takes my wand and laughs.

"Lily Potter," Voldemort whispers. "So nice to see you again."

"Let me go," I mutter, struggling.

"There's no point you filthy mudblood!" Bellatrix screams.

"Calm down, Bella," Voldemort orders. "There's no need to scream. Now, you mustn't be here on your own. James has to be here somewhere. Lucius, go look for him."

I watch Malfoy walk right past the stag—or James. As soon as Malfoy is out of sight, I see James turn back into a human. He holds his wand at a steady aim at Snape and without moving his lips, Snape falls over, unable to move.

I smile. I've been teaching James how to mentally use spells and it seems that he's gotten the hang of it.

Voldemort whips around and glares at James. "I've given you two a chance. But it seems as if you won't join. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

James blocks the spell nearly with another spell and the curse hits a tree. My chest floods with relief.

"Stupefy!" someone yells from behind me.

Alice and Frank fight off Voldemort while Snape undoes the invisible chains on me without his master knowing.

"Thank you," I mouth to him.

He nods.

James runs over to me and we grab hands.

"Alice! Frank!" I scream. "Apparate!"

They do as their told and we all apparate to headquarters.

"We better call Dumbledore," Frank breathes.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns everything except for parts of the plot that I make up.**

**A/N: I feel so embarrassed. Tonks is six years old in 1979, not sixteen. When I was writing it, I guess I wasn't really paying attention and I wrote 16. Whatever.**

**And you guys are smart! That's their second time defying him :)**

**And in this chapter, Bella and Lily go for magical pregnancy tests. (for Lily) hehe Harry is on his way!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Once back at headquarters, Mad-Eye sends a patronus to Dumbledore who's at Hogwarts. He apparates into the main room and we tell him everything we heard. About how Snape, Malfoy, and Bellatrix were consulting how to get James and I. Also how Voldemort showed up and basically told Snape to convince us or else he'll kill us himself. And the fact that James almost died today.

"What should we do?" James asks Dumbledore.

"Well, I suppose the most you can do is stop going on missions," Dumbeldore says.

"_What?_" James and I exclaim at the same time. "Sir," I start. "How is sitting here going to do us any good? Surely it'll make Voldemort come after us even more."

"No, he wont," Dumbledore says. "He might desire you both to be on his side but Voldemort has other things on his mind. If you are staying away from him for a while, he'll eventually move on to other wizards."

"We can't just sit in the dark," James says.

"You won't be," Dumbledore explains.

"Yes, we will. If we can't go on missions, we'll just have to hear everything from everyone else instead of doing things on our own. He'll think we're scared and not brave enough to face him."

"That might be a reason why he'll give up on you," Dumbledore says. "If he thinks you lack confidence then he won't wish to have you on his side. He doesn't want Death Eaters who are weak."

"Then why does he still have Snape?"

"James—" I start.

"Lily, even Bellatrix said he was weak. His weakness is you and there's no reason why Voldemort shouldn't kill him," James tells me.

"I'm _your_ weakness," I state.

"Yeah—but—no, that's different."

"How so?" I ask. "You both love me, therefore I'm your weakness. Should Dumbledore kill you because you're weak in an area?"

"Dumbledore's different," James says turning to him. "Sir—"

His eyes are twinkling. "Let Lily continue."

"Thank you," I say looking back at James. "Everyone has a weakness. I bet Bellatrix does as well. Voldemort has one even though we don't know what it is. Snape is no different than you. He doesn't deserve to die."

"So you're on Snape's side now?" James asks in an annoyed tone.

"No—he's still Snape," I reply. "No one deserves to die."

"What about Voldemort?"

"Him obviously but—"

"Lils, I don't get you," James says in a more quieter voice. "One day you're talking so harshly about what Snape did starting from 5th year to now and how he made such a bad choice on becoming a Death Eater. Now you're defending him."

I shrug slightly. "I don't know. I guess I've realized that I don't hate him. I feel bad for him."

"What?"

"Sure he called me a mudblood in 5th year but that was a while ago," I explain. "He was just angry over something _you _did. He's sort of been pushed into becoming a Death Eater and he doesn't want to be one. He knows he can't leave but he wishes he can. I feel bad for him, James."

Dumbledore is smiling at me. "Maybe Severus Snape can help us."

"How?" I ask.

He doesn't answer but this smile on his face doesn't fade.

September 1st, I wake up in my bed next to James. We did it again, but this time on purpose. I think back to the conversation we had last night.

"Going to bed?" James asked.

I sat down on my side of the bed and shrugged. "I've been thinking a lot lately."

"About what?" James asked, taking his glasses off and wiping them with the end of his shirt.

"Remember on the train ride home from Hogwarts?"

"Which year?"

"7th."

"How could I forget?" he smiled. "That's the day I proposed to you."

"Yeah, that happened. But I said how I'd never see the Platform again until you mentioned that one day I probably will," I explained seriously. "With my kids."

James suddenly looked up and threw his full attention on me.

"You remember now?" I asked.

"Like I said," he answered bluntly. "How could I forget?"

I crawled a little closer to him across the bed and plopped down next to him. "It's been more than a year. You've had me to myself."

"Lily wait," he stood up off his side and went over to a chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen, I'd love to have a family. It was my dream to marry you and have kids with you in 7th year but that was before things got serious. Yes, I proposed because I thought if not now, then when? When we're both sitting in our graves?"

"James," I started. "That's the _perfect_ excuse to start a family now. I've always wanted kids since I was a little girl. Of course I would have vomited at the thought of them being yours as well…. James, time is running out. If we don't start, then we might never get the chance."

Then he gave in and kissed me. Now I'm awake and I pray that it worked. I want a child of my own and nothing is stopping me. Even Alice has told me that she wants to try and have kids now. She agrees with me on everything. If not now, then when?

"Are you sure they sell pregnancy tests here?" I ask Arabella in front of a shop in Diagon Alley.

"Yeah, I bought one here once before," Arabella admits, before covering her mouth with both her hands.

"What?" I exclaim. "Bella, what did you say?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing, let's just go in."

"I'm not going anywhere before you tell me what happened," I say, stomping my foot for effect.

Arabella hesitates before sighing. "It was right after 7th year ended and Sirius and I were excited that school was over and that we'd be starting our lives so I went with him to his flat and he dimed the lights with his wand—"

"Bella."

"Right, sorry," she says. "You don't need the details. Anyway, my monthly visitor was late so I was super nervous and I got a pregnancy test here. Of course I wasn't. It's a simple potion and if the bottle turns green, you're safe. Red…you're pregnant. It works almost immediately. You could have gotten busy the night before you used it and it would work."

"Not my fault I didn't know how long you had to wait before you took it. How come I haven't heard about this until now?" I question.

"I wasn't pregnant so there was no need to tell," she says cooly.

"Alright, let's go in."

We walk into the shop and a few minutes later, I'm paying 6 sickles for a small potion.

"Ah, hoping you have a little one?" the woman at the counter smiles.

"Uh, yeah," I answer, handing over my sickles.

She eyes my two rings and the smile stays on her face. "At least you're married. I get nutters in here who are teens straight out of Hogwarts buying these things."

"Really?" I answer, looking back at Arabella.

"What?" she mouths.

"Here you go," the lady says, handing me a bag. "May I ask whether you prefer boy or girl?"

"You know," I respond. "I haven't really thought about it."

Once out of the shop, Arabella and I head to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

"Girl," Arabella says suddenly.

"What?"

"I'd definitely want a girl," Arabella repeats. "With a girl, they'd be your best friend. You can go shopping with them, talk about boys, and so on."

"Does this thing tell me what gender it's be?" I ask, sipping my pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, after it turns red. It'll show up on the side of the bottle in bold letters. I only know this because of my Mum, don't worry!"

"Hm. I'd want a boy."

"Why? They're messy and annoying. We have plenty examples to choose from."

I laugh. "Not all of them. I'd be fine with either boy or girl but if I could choose, it'd be a boy, hopefully with black hair. I hate my hair color. And not as messy as James."

"We don't want that mop on your little child's head," Arabella grins.

"Never."

I unscrew the cap of the potion and rest it on the sink in the bathroom. The only reason I'm doing this in here is because I don't want James to see me if I turn out not to be conceived. It'd break my heart.

I take a deep breath before taking the entire potion on one gulp. If baby power had a flavor, that would be the potion. I cough a few times before the bottle starts to shake. It hops into the air and lands back on the sink in a bright shade of red.

I'm pregnant.

I keep my eyes on the bottle to see what word comes up and sure enough, the word "boy" is scribbled on the side in bold letters. Underneath it, the date July, 1980.

"James!" I scream, opening the door.

I hear his footsteps running down the hallway and he barges into the bathroom. "What'd wrong? Did it not work?"

A large smile spreads across my face and I see his eyes travel to the bottle. "We're having a boy."

He pulls me into his arms and I start to laugh. "It worked, James. It worked! Oh my Merlin, I'm going to be a mother. How am I going to do that?"

"You'll be perfect," he kisses my hair. "A boy! That's so exciting. I hope he has your hair."

"A ginger boy? I don't wish that, I'm sorry."

"Fine, then I hope he has your brilliant eyes."

"As long as he has your dark hair."

James hugs me again. "We'll be great parents, Lils. Just you wait."

I smile into his shoulder. "Wait. What about a name?"

He pulls away and looks at me. "You choose."

"I don't know," I respond, thinking about possible names. "You choose."

"No, I want you to. If you have to go through the pain of giving birth to a human being then you deserve to at least name the child."

"Thanks," I say sarcastically.

"But really, what do you have in mind?"

I think for a while and James smiles at me. "What?"

"You scrunch your nose when you think. It's cute."

I blush and a name pops into my head: My grandfather's name. It's simple and even though it's common, I love it.

"How about Harry?"

"Harry? Why that name?"

"It was my grandfather's on my Mum's side. He was super old and died when I was seven."

"Oh, wonderful—"

"But he was so warm and kind. Whenever he saw Petunia and I, he'd pull us into long hugs. He would ignore my own Mum and put all his attention on us. It was quite funny, actually. I love the name."

"Alright, then we'll name him Harry."

"You sure? If you don't like it—"

"It's perfect, love."

"We have good news," James tells all the members at the next Order meeting.

"Not another victory from the Chudley Cannons, please," Emmeline Vance whines. "We've heard enough of your obsession."

"No, not that," James says. "Lily and I are going to be parents!"

Before anyone can say a word, Alice speaks up.

"So are Frank and I!"

"Boy?" I ask.

She nods.

"What's the due date?"

"July."

I drop my mouth. "No way! Ours is July!"

"Oh my Merlin this is so exciting!" Alice runs over to me and gives me a great hug. "We can go shopping for clothes together and they can have play dates. Oh, Neville and—"

"Harry."

"Harry, huh? Well, Neville and Harry will be best friends!"

I smile at one of my best friends and hear James and Frank a few feet away.

"Intentionally?" Frank asks James.

"Yeah. You?" James responds.

"Supposedly it was intentional for her. I had no clue that's why she was so…in to it that night. You nervous?"

"Hell yeah. But I'm happy, you know? I want a kid and a boy is even better."

* * *

**A/N: YAY! They're having a boy! LOL Frank...okay well please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I finished writing the story. I cried writing the last few chapters. Especially when James and Lily...:'( It was really sad writing that part. There's a second narrator in this chapter...of course, this is the only time he'll be the narrator. But it had to be in the story and once the Potters are no more, there will be other narrators too.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Two months pregnant. Alice and Frank went on a mission last week and barely made it out alive. They ran into Voldemort who isn't trying to recruit us anymore, but who is trying to kill us. They both said that they nearly missed the killing curse and it was a miracle they survived.

Elphias Dodge who's in the Order has become a good friend of James and I. He doesn't fight since he's older but we talk a lot. It's great when we talk because he doesn't ever bring up the War or anything like that unless James or I bring it up first. He always asks about Harry or how we're doing at home or our Hogwarts years or Quidditch matches. Although, James doesn't even really know the scores anymore. That's not what we're paying attention to.

Arabella came over last week and she said that her and Sirius plant to get married at the end of 1981. She said that it'll be in two years because they want to have fun being young whenever they have the chance.

Marlene has actually come over our house a lot. She says that she wants to get closer to me since we went to school and are in the Order but don't talk that much. She's changed since Hogwarts and is very mature. She has gotten close already with Dorcas Meadowes and Emmeline Vance. Whenever they go on missions, she wants to go with them.

"Next time there's a mission," Marlene told me one night. "I'm going with you and James."

"Dumbledore said we couldn't go on missions," I said.

"So? Doesn't mean you can't do your own thing."

"I don't want to disrespect him, Marlene," I said.

"You won't be," she answered. "You'll just be getting your own info and having a little fun."

* * *

Marlene, James, and I travel to a mountain in north England. I sort of just wanted to go with Marlene but James insisted in coming along. He said if I'm breaking Dumbledore's rules, then he can't miss out.

"I'm freezing my arse off," James complains, trying to tighten his jacket around him.

"Will this make you better?" I go over and give him a long kiss.

"Don't do that!" Marlene exclaims. "It makes me upset that I'm not married let alone have a boyfriend."

"You will one day, Marlene," I tell her. "Who wouldn't want that?" I gesture to her body with a smile.

"Maybe the fact that it's covered in thick sweaters," she answers. "Come on. Let's just go look for some Death Eaters."

We walk along the trees upward with our wands at the ready and keep our eyes open.

"I hope we don't run into Voldemort today," James whispers to me.

"I know. It seems as if every time we look for Death Eaters we run into him," I reply, swearing I heard a crack behind me.

"What was that?" James asks, turning around.

"You heard it too?" I question.

"Of course I did," James says. "Get Marlene."

"Be safe," I kiss him on the cheek and trudge through the snow to catch up to Marlene.

"We heard something," I tell her. "Or someone. Come on, we gotta help James."

"Really?" Marlene asks excitedly. "I've only encountered one Death Eater."

We walk down the mountain and catch up to James.

"It was just a rabbit," he answers gloomily.

"Oh," Marlene says in the same tone.

A blinding light hits Marlene and her wand gets thrown into the air. Then she falls to the ground screaming her head off.

"It's him," James says. "I see the top of his head over the bush over there. He's not alone."

I walk a little closer, staying behind the trees and trying to make as little sound as possible. I see a blond braid and recognize the Death Eater as Yaxley. He was there when I was tortured in 7th year. I hide behind a bush and aim my wand at him through the leaves.

I still hear Marlene's screams and wish it would stop. _Stupefy,_ I think, and Yaxley falls to the ground. Since he was behind Voldemort, the Dark Lord did not notice when he fell._ Accio Marlene's wand, _and Marlene's wand comes floating over to me. Marlene's screams stop and this time it's James. I flinch at the sound and think, _Expelliarmus. _Voldemort is too powerful so his wand doesn't fly towards me, but it falls to the ground.

I take my chance. I run to James and Marlene, grab them, and disapparate away.

* * *

_I stand on hilltop in the cold darkness, waiting for him to show. The only sound is the wind whistling through branches of a few leafless trees. I hear a crack. As I turn around, a blinding jet of light hits me, causing my wand to fly out of my firm grip. I fall to my knees and shout, "Don't kill me!"_

_ "That was not my intention," Dumbledore says._

_ His face is illuminated by the light being cast by his own wand and his robes are flapping around him._

_ "Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"_

_ "No—no message—I'm here on my own account!" I reply, wringing my hands. "I—I come with a warning—no, a request—please—"_

_ He flicks his wand, casting silence. Now no wind or rustling leaves can be heard. "What request could a Death Eater make of me?"_

_ "The—the prophecy…the prediction…Trelawney…"_

_ "Ah, yes," Dumbledore says. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"_

_ "Everything—everything I heard!" I answer. "That is why—it is for that reason—he thinks it means Lily Evans!"_

_ "The prophecy did not refer to a woman. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July—"_

_ "You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down—kill them all-"_

_ "If she means so much to you surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"_

_ "I have—I have asked him—"_

_ "You disgust me," Dumbledore answers with so much contempt in his voice. "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"_

_ I say nothing, but merely look up at Dumbeldore._

_ "Hide them all, then," I croak. "Keep her safe. Please."_

_ "And what will you give me in return, Severus?"_

_ "In—in return?" I gape. After a long moment, I say, "Anything."_

* * *

I'm six months pregnant and my stomach has gotten pretty big. There's a good, large bump and I've felt kicking. If it's even possible to love anymore more than James, it's Harry. I feel him turning inside of me and I can't help but smile.

There' a knock on the front door.

"Goppy! Can you get that?" I call to my House-Elf.

"Of course, Mrs. Lily!" Goppy answers, running to the door. "Professor Dumbledore, sir! Goppy is much pleased to see you."

"Thank you, Goppy," I hear Dumbledore answer, walking in the house.

I look over my shoulder and Dumbledore enters the living room. James comes down from upstairs.

"Nice to see you, Sir," James says. "But may I ask why you're here?"

"Well, you just asked if you could ask me why I'm here which you may," Dumbledore smiles, taking a seat in an armchair.

"Uh—why are you here?"

"Well, I have something very serious to tell you both," Dumbledore says seriously. "Please James, sit down next to your wife."

James sits down with a curious expression on his face.

"A prophecy was made last year by Professor Trelawney," Dumbledore explains. "If I am correct, this is what she foretold: 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

"What does this have to do with us?" James asks.

"Lord Voldemort believes that the prophecy is talking about your son, Harry," Dumbledore says.

"What?" I gape, sitting up. "How can this be about Harry? He hasn't even been born yet!"

"Yes, he hasn't. But I too believe that Harry might be who the prophecy is about."

"Might?" James asks.

"Another candidate is Neville Longbottom," Dumbledore says.

"Neville?" I question. "Why is this about him and Harry? Why not anyone else?"

"'Born as the seventh month dies...' Trelawney said. Is it true that Harry and Neville are to be born at the end of July?"

"Yes," I say.

"And you both and the Longbottoms have thrice defied him?"

I think to the times we've escaped from Voldemort: In the café, in the woods, and in the mountains. "Yes," I answer.

"Voldemort will choose one of them," Dumbledore explains. "He will mark either boy as his equal and that will make one of them the 'chosen one.'"

"'Chosen one?'" I ask. "That sounds a little cliché. No offense, Sir."

"Non taken. But either Neville or Harry will be the 'chosen one' that Lord Voldemort chooses to battle against," Dumbledore explains. "The 'chosen one' will be the wizard who defeats him _or_ loses to him in the end."

"So you're saying that Harry or Neville will have to grow up, probably be protected their entire life, and they're the only ones who can destroy Voldemort?" James questions. "This means that the war isn't over. Not for a while. A _long _while."

"Patience, James. All good things come to those who wait," Dumbledore tells him, looking around the room. "Where is Goppy? I'm quite thirsty."

"Goppy is here, Dumbledore sir!" Goppy calls, running into the room.

"Ah, Goppy. Do you mind making us some tea?" Dumbledore asks with a warm smile on his face.

"Goppy does not mind at all, Sir!" she squeaks, running to the kitchen.

"I know how you must be feeling," Dumbledore says softly.

"No," I state. "You don't, sir. My own son will have to kill Voldemort?"

"Neville Longbottom—"

"No! Even you said you think it's Harry. He hasn't even been _born _yet and he's supposed to be this amazing wizard with extraordinary powers who vanquishes the Dark Lord? You have no _idea _how I feel."

"Lils, I know it's a lot to take in," James quietly says. "I'm upset too but—"

"No, James. Harry is going to have to be watched day and night. He's going to need to be trained starting at such a young age. If he really is the 'chosen one' than in a few years when people find out everyone one will know his name! He won't have a normal life."

"That's not necessarily true, Lily," Dumbledore says, taking his cup of tea off the tray that Goppy recently brought out. He takes a long sip and continues. "Harry—or Neville—will live a normal childhood and then go to Hogwarts when they're eleven. There, he—or Neville—will learn magic like a normal wizard but likely be more gifted than the other students. Once he's—they're—of age, then I assume will have enough power to destroy Voldemort."

"But that's seventeen years!" I exclaim. "So the whole world has to wait that long for Voldemort to lose and be no more?"

"I'm afraid so."

I lean back into the couch and let James and Dumbledore talk. I'm done talking.

"Will he have to be protected, though?" James asks.

"As of right now, yes," Dumbledore answers.

"So what do we do?"

"I highly suggest you go into hiding."

"Hiding?"

"Yes, James, hiding. Please don't—what's the word—freak out, but do you have a place in mind that would be suitable?"

"What type of place?" James asks.

"A normal house that Voldemort wouldn't suspect," Dumbledore says.

"What about Godric's Hollow?" James suggests.

Dumbledore smiles. "That's a perfect place. Good thinking. As soon as possible, I want you both to move yourselves to Godric's Hollow."


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Thanks for bringing us here, Gideon!" James calls in the sky.

Gideon and Fabian said that they were visiting their sister's house and invited James and I, Sirius, Frank, Alice, Remus, and Peter along. The men are playing Quidditch on this big field in front of the house and Alice and I are watching them.

"It's great that they're having some fun for once," Alice says.

"Yeah, James needs this," I answer, looking up at him fly through the sky.

Three boys come running up to us from the house behind us. The oldest looks about ten, the next eight, and the third four. They all have flaming red hair.

"Who're you two?" The second one asks.

"I'm Lily Potter and this is Alice Longbottom," I answer.

"Alice Longbottom?" The first asks. "Aren't you related to my Mum?"

"Yes," says Alice. "I guess you could call me a cousin."

"Lily Potter?" says the four year old. "Are you an auror? And you work for the Ministry? And married to James Potter?"

"Smart kid," I mutter to Alice. "Yeah," I tell him. "That's me."

"Cool!" The first boy says.

"These three aren't bothering you, are they?" Fabian asks, hovering next to us.

"No, they're perfectly all right, Fabian," Alice says with a smile.

"Okay," Fabian says. "You lot can go inside if you want. Molly only hasn't been out 'cause she's taking care of my other nephews."

"There's more?" I ask.

"Yeah, three more. Fred and George who are two year old trouble-making twins, and Ronald who is only a few months old," Fabian explains.

"Oh. Who are these then?"

"I'm William but everyone calls me Bill," says the ten year old.

"I'm Charlie," say the second.

"And I'm Percy!" says the third.

"Go take Alice and Lily inside, why don't you?" Fabian tells them.

"Okay uncle Fabian!" Bill smiles, leading us to the house. "Stay away from the gnomes. Their bites hurt."

Once inside, I feel so spoiled. It's a wooden house with many floors. The stairs are all crooked and lean in all directions. There are at least five fireplaces located all over the entire house. The kitchen has a mix match of chairs and a large clock that has the whole family on it. They're all located at a part that says "Home," except for a man who must be the father and his says, "At Work." It's quite cozy though.

"Fred! NO!"

Molly Weasley has her wand in her right hand and a baby who must be Ronald resting on her left arm.

"Why'd you three some back inside? I thoughy—oh!"

Alice and I wave.

"Alice! How good to see you again! I haven't seen you since you were a little girl and I was a teenager. Wow! Sorry I didn't come out earlier." Molly smiles, walking over and hugging her. "Oh, got to watch the tummy. And who's this?"

"This is Lily Potter!" Charlie says to his mother.

"Right! My brothers talk about you and things you've done for the—um—at work," Molly says. "I'd love to join, but I've got my hands full. It's nice to meet you, Lily."

"You too," I answer. "Your sons are—"

"Hard work," Molly groans. "When Ron came along, I wished he was a girl. I have enough male parts in this house. But good news! I'm having a girl next year."

"Another?" Alice says.

"Oh yes, and my last. Arthur, my husband, has a good paying job for a normal sized family but not for one like ours. After Ginerva, that's it."

"Well, you have a lovely family," I tell her.

"Thank you. Now sit, sit! I'm sure you both are tired."

"You have no idea," Alice breathes, lowering herself into a chair.

"How many months pregnant?" Molly asks us.

"Both eight," Alice says.

"Mummy!" Percy squeals. "George is making his food levitate again!"

"That's Fred sweetie," Molly says. "Wait, no you're right. That is George. I think they switched their seats. George, get back in your seat."

"I like dis, Mummy!" George giggles.

This time, plates in the sink start to levitate.

"If only they'd stop laughing. Good thing Ron's still asleep. I can't handle the crying. Fred, George, get back in your seats!"

"No, no, no, Mummy!" Fred laughs.

"Can you at least eat then?" Molly asks.

"Not hugry," says George.

"Me not hugry too," Fred smiles.

"I can make some tea," Molly offers.

"No thank you," I say. "You have enough on your hands."

"Come to the living room!" Charlie says, dragging Alice's hand and mine.

We both get up and travel to the living room and plop on the sofa.

"Guess what?" Bill asks.

"What?" says Alice.

"I'm going to Hogwarts next year," he smiles. "I can't wait. Is it fun?"

"Absolutely amazing," I answer truthfully. "Any houses in mind?"

"Gryffindor," Bill says. "Mum and Dad were in Gryffindor so I want to."

"We were in Gryffindor," Alice tells him.

"Really?"

"Yep. To be honest, it's the best house there is."

The back door by the kitchen slams open and all the men come in. I see them all slide into chairs at the kitchen table.

"Have you made lunch, Molly?" Gideon asks.

"It's cooking, calm down!" she answers. "Anyone fancy taking Ron off me?"

"I'll do it," Remus says.

"Oh, thank you. Remus, right?"

Remus nods.

"Good. There's Frank, James Potter, recognize you anywhere, Sirius Black? Yes, okay good. Remus I now know and it is Peeta?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Peter corrects her.

"Peter? I was close," Molly says.

"We better go in there with them," I say to Alice.

We enter and there's only one extra chair.

"Bill, go get some extra chairs from the attic," Molly tells her son.

"But what about the ghoul?" Bill asks in a scared tone.

"Alright, Gideon? You mind?"

"Of course not," Gideon answers, getting up. "But Bill, you're coming with me. You need to face your fears."

"Oh, and Fabian, there's a boggart in the laundry room. I'd have gotten rid of it but—"

"No trouble, Molly," Fabian gets up and heads to the laundry room.

Gideon comes back with Bill a few minutes later with more chairs and sets them around the table. James makes room for me so I'm sitting next to him and Sirius. Everyone sits down eventually and Molly puts lunch on the table.

We all eat and drink and talk and laugh. Today is fun. It's a break from the War and Voldemort and death. It's a sunny summer day filled with friends and joy.

"Charlie, why don't you tell your uncles what you've recently become interested it," Molly says.

Charlie beams. "Dragons!"

"Dragons, eh?" Gideon says. "Pretty dangerous."

"Not if you know how to handle them," Charlie says. "They're so wicked and interesting. I wanna work with them when I get older."

"That's so cool!" Sirius says. "Never came across a dragon. That's something I haven't done yet…."

"Why would you?" I ask.

"Flower, please," Sirius says. "Dragons are bloody brilliant."

"Mmm hmm!" Charlie exclaims.

"I wanna work at the Ministry," Percy says. "Something very, very important."

"He's going to be very smart," Remus says.

"Yes he is," Molly smiles. "FRED. GEORGE. PUT DOWN MY WAND."

Fred giggles and sparks fly out of the wand. They hit George in the face and he starts crying.

"Fred!" Molly yells, standing up and grabbing her wand from the boy. She picks up George and cradles him in her arms.

"So cool, Mummy!" Fred smiles.

"You hurt your brother," Molly tells him.

"I deed?" Fred asks. "I sowwy Georgie!"

"Meaniebobeanie!" George sticks his tongue out at his brother.

"You two need a nap," Molly says, picking Fred up with her free hand and walking up the stairs.

"Such a handful," I say.

"Hey, Lils," James says. "How about six more?"

"No way," I state. "Not ever."

"Come on, we can handle it," James says.

"You're not the one changing the dippers and feeding them and getting up every night when they cry."

"I'm just joking, Lily," James assures me. "I would never want that many. Poor Goppy would go insane."

"Hey, Wormtail," Remus asks. "You alright?"

Peter looks up. "Yeah, fine. Why you ask?"

He's speaking a little too quickly.

"You just seem on edge," Remus says.

"I'm fine!"

"Calm down, Wormy," Sirius tells him.

"Sorry," Peter mumbles. "Tired I guess."

Something's up with Peter.

* * *

**A/N: I love this chapter. I thought it'd be really nice for them to have a break from everything that's going on. I love how Lily meets the Weasleys. Molly thought his name was Peeta...Hunger Games :) Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I know it's only been a few days but I post more often then that. Family was over visiting and I had no time to post. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It's late, very late. I get out of bed and slowly walk to the bathroom using my wand to light the way, not wanting to flick on all the bright lights.

I feel a hard kick and I stumble, having to use the wall to hold me up. I drop my wand and press my free hand to my stomach. Is this really happening? It's the 31st of July and he was supposed to come this month. Just like the prophecy, "…Born as the seventh month dies…"

"James!" I yell, bending over slightly enough to pick up my wand.

I hear his rustling out of bed and he's by my side in minutes. "Is it Harry?"

I nod, closing my eyes. "We need to get to St. Mungo's. Now."

"Alright, we'll apparate. Take my hand."

"Are you insane?" I say, starting to breathe vey fast. "I can't apparate like this! We—we can take the Knight Bus."

"You sure? It's very fast and—"

"We'll get there quickly, exactly," I grab a robe, pull it on, and head to the front door.

"Goppy? Where are you?" James calls.

Goppy apparates in front of us. "Goppy is right here, Mr. James, sir! What does Mr. James need?"

"Lily is having Harry so we're going to St. Mungo's alright? Can you go tell Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mary MacDonald, Arabella Figg, and the Longbottoms?"

"Of course, Sir!" she squeaks, disapparating.

I twist the doorknob and James runs to my side, helping me walk down the long sidewalk. Once at the end, I lift my wand over the street and the Knight Bus wizzes in front of us, halting to a stop.

A male conductor opens the door and gawks at us. "The Potters! You two are aurors that I read about it the paper!"

I shove past him and lower myself into a chair.

"St. Mungo's," James orders in a fast tone. "NOW."

"Alright, alright," the conductor says in an offended voice. "Ernie, St. Mungo's!"

He sits in a chair opposite of me and leans over, his elbows resting on his knees. The Bus zooms forward making sharp turns. I have to hold on tightly if I don't want to fall to the ground.

"You okay?" James asks earnestly, sitting next to me.

I feebly laugh. "You're seriously asking me that question?"

The conductor eyes my stomach. "Baby?"

"Yes, you idiot," I answer in a harsh tone.

"Don't have to be mean about it," he mutters, sitting up. "Just asked a simple question."

"She's not usually this…rude," James tells him.

I breathe in and out slowly.

"Can I do anything?" James asks.

"You can shut up."

"Ouch," the conductor mutters. "I didn't know the Potters were having a baby."

"You wouldn't," James answers. "We haven't been doing much lately so we're not in the papers. Nobody hears about us anymore. But we will be back on the front page with a caught Death Eater soon. Right after Harry is born, we're going back to work and I can't wait."

"Why haven't you been fighting?"

"Er—can't tell you."

"Well, can my son meet you?" the conductor asks. "He's on the top. Hey, STAN!"

A young boy rushes down the stairs with a big smile on his face. "Hi!"

"Hi," James says awkwardly.

The Bus halts to a stop but outside isn't the secret entrance to St. Mungo's. It's the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why're we here?" I ask, staring out the window.

"There was someone on here before you," the conductor says casually, getting up and walking to the door. An old woman walks down the stairs as slow as possible and exits the Bus.

"Come on!" I exclaim, shutting my eyelids tightly and trying to breathe normally.

After about three minutes, I feel the bus speed up again and we're moving. The bus stops in front of condemned department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd.

"St. Mungos!" The conductor smiles.

James helps me off the Bus and it flies away, leaving us in the middle of a Muggle town. There's barely anybody out here so it's easy to enter the hospital without being seen.

There's a dummy in the window. James goes up to it and says, "We're here because my wife is about to give birth. Hurry if you can."

The dummy nods and we step through the window.

"What floor do they use for deliveries?" I ask.

"I don't know," James answers, pulling me towards the front desk.

On the desk, there's a sign that says Welcome Witch.

"Hello and welcome to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!" the witch beams at us. "How may I be of help?"

"My wife's having a baby," James says quickly. "What floor do we go to?"

"That's easy!" The witch smiles. "You want to go to the basement. That's where we deal with children and babies."

"You have a basement?" I ask.

"Mmhm," the witch says. "Just go down the corridor—" she points behind us to the right, "—and enter the last door on the left. Inside are stairs leading to the basement. There's a desk to help you out from there. Have a great night!"

James leads me down the corridor and helps me down the stairs—which are very hard considering I'm about to go into labor—and there's another witch at the desk.

"Oh, someone's about to give birth," the witch smiles. "Down that corridor go to room 18 and a Healer will be with you shortly."

We walk down the corridor and enter the room where there's a hospital bed. I immediately lay down on it.

"James, I need a doctor," I tell him.

"A doctor?" James asks, confused. "Isn't that what Muggles call Healers?"

"Doctor, Healer, same thing!" I yell. "Just go get one."

James rushes out of the room and comes back a minute later. "The woman at the desk just said that a Healer will be with us shortly."

"Ugh!" I groan. "I need one now. He's coming."

Two woman enter both wearing masks and set up a table next to me. The first one looks at me and gasps.

"Lily?"

"Who're you?" I ask.

She pulls off her mask and it's Mary.

"Mary!" I exclaim. "You work down—oh!"

"Hazel, hand me the Auferam," Mary tells the other woman, Hazel, and puts her mask back on.

Hazel hands her this vile with dark blue liquid. Mary unscrews the cap and hands it to me.

"Drink this."

"W—why?" I ask, feeling Harry starting to push his way free.

"It'll take the pain away," Mary answers.

I take the vile and drink the blue liquid. I cough it up and spit it out.

"That's expensive stuff, Lily!" Mary tells me. "Hazel, go get another."

"It tasted like a dungbomb and a stinkpellet had children," I tell her, still coughing.

"Would you _like_ pain?"

Hazel comes back in the room with another vile and she hands it to me.

"Plug your nose and close you eyes," she says.

I do as she says and swallow the liquid in one gulp. I taste it in the back of my throat and I cough a little.

"Here's some water," Mary hands me a cup. "Merlin, James! Get out! I had no idea you were here!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" James says. "I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are," Mary orders. "You're not allowed." She starts to push him out.

"Mary!"

"I'll come get you once the baby is out. It shouldn't be long," Mary says, shutting the door in his face. "You know, Alice had Neville yesterday."

"She did?" I ask, starting to feel numb from my belly button to the top of my thighs.

"Yeah," Mary answers, putting plastic gloves on. "He's adorable. Frank was a little surprised and actually fainted."

"No way," I laugh weekly.

"Yes, it was quite funny."

"How come she didn't tell me?"

"She's still here," Mary explains. "It only happened a few hours ago."

"That reminds me," I start. "What time is it?"

"Two seventeen in the morning," Hazel says before Mary can.

"Mary, how—"

"Push, Lily," Mary orders.

"What? How can I if I can't even feel it?"

"Just imagine yourself pushing and you will," Mary says. "Hazel, come help me. I see his head, Lily."

"You do?" I ask awestruck.

"Yes, now push."

I push but don't feel a thing and after a few minutes, I hear crying. Mary takes out her wand from her pocket and with one flick, I know that she's cleaned the baby.

"He's beautiful, Lily," Mary smiles. "He's got so much hair already!"

"Is it black?" I ask hopefully.

"Yep," Mary grins. "It's gonna be just like James. Hazel, you can go get him."

"Let me see him," I say, holding out my arms.

Mary walks over to me and places Harry in my arms. I never thought it was possible to love someone more than James but I was wrong. Harry is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He does already have a thick mop of black hair on his head. He's screaming loudly.

"Shh," I whisper. "Mummy's got you."

He quiets down and stares into my eyes. His eyes are big and blue.

"Why are his eyes blue?" I ask Mary.

"A lot of babies' eyes are blue at first. They'll turn their normal color after a month or so," Mary explains.

The door bursts open and James enters. I smile up at him.

"Want to meet your daddy?" I whisper to Harry.

I hand him over to James who is smiling wide. Then his smile fades.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"His hair is like mine!" James answers.

I laugh. "Really, James?"

"His eyes will turn green though, right?" James says. "They're your almond shape." He hands Harry back to me.

"I love you Harry James Potter," I kiss his forehead.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Harry is born! Okay, so this chapter was a little difficult. The St. Mungo's thing I made up because when I researched it, none of the floors made sense for baby deliveries, so I had to just create something. And Auferam is two latin words I put together that mean "to take away." Lily used to it to take away pain. Review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Harry's christening was yesterday and the only guest was Sirius. He became the godfather. James insisted and I couldn't think of a better person. Once it ended, he was pretty annoying. He was mad that we didn't name Harry Sirius.

"Why would I name my child after you?" I asked him once we got back to Godric's Hollow.

"Because what better name is Sirius?" he answered. "Besides, I'm your husband's best mate."

"That doesn't mean I'd name him after _you_," I said.

"I have to agree with Lily, Pads," James said. "She had to carry him inside her for nine months. She deserves to name him."

"Thank you," I smiled.

Sirius jumped on the sofa and started to randomly levitate things with his wand. "Doesn't mean you couldn't at least make his middle name Sirius. I mean, what type of person wants to be named after their own father?"

James threw a pillow from the armchair at him and Sirius ducked just in time. "I'm joking, Prongs."

"Question," I said, getting out sandwiches I had made earlier. "Will you ever stop using your Marauder nicknames? You aren't in school anymore doing stupid pranks. What's the point?"

"It's memories, Lily," Sirius explained. "Also, I think we've just used them for so long that it'd be too weird to not use them."

We ate lunch and hung out for the rest of day since Sirius had a day off. Today, I enter Harry's room and stare at him. He's fast asleep in his crib. He looks so peaceful and safe in there. If he only knew that one day he might be the one to destroy Voldemort once and for all.

I walk down stairs and the fireplace fills with green smoke. Arabella shows up and runs into my arms, bawling her eyes out.

"Bella! What'd wrong?" I asked worried.

"D-Death Eaters c-c-came in the night!" she says choking on her tears.

"What happened?"

"J-Jenna, my sister," Bella cries. "They k-k-killed her!"

I hug my best friend and stroke her hair. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

She pulls away and wipes her eyes. "Is J-James home?"

"No," I answer. "Since we're allowed to go on missions again he went out with Mad-Eye and the Prewetts."

"Good," she huffs. "I couldn't handle anyone else being h-here."

"I can make some tea," I offer.

She shakes her head.

"I have Firewhiskey."

She hesitates. "J-just a shot."

I go to the kitchen and grab the bottle and a cup from the top shelf. I pour it and hand it to Arabella.

"You're not having any?" she asks.

"Don't wanna be drunk with Harry in the house," I say.

"Oh, I almost f-forgot he was here! Where is he?"

"Taking a nap," I answer. I stare at my best friend who drinks her shot and stares out the kitchen window. "Wanna talk about it?"

She sniffs. "I was visiting my parents and her this weekend. My step-dad and J-Jenna are Muggles so you know why they came. It was all very fast. I heard screaming but by the time I reached her room, she was gone. My step-dad was okay. They left once they heard me coming."

"I'm sorry," I say again. "I know how much you loved her."

"Yeah, w-well…." She mutters, sniffing again.

The front door opens and James and the Prewetts enter. I get up and hug him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"It was pretty nasty," James returns the hug. "Mad-Eye got another cut on his face that will probably leave a scar. Snape did it and it was magic I've never seen before."

"What happened?" I ask.

"It was some curse Snape must have created," Gideon explains, sitting on the armchair in the living room. "He threw the spell at Mad-Eye and a gash appeared on his face. It wouldn't stop bleeding until Dumbledore muttered some words and it healed. But there will be a scar."

"Snape?"

"Yes, Lils," James says. "He's still one of them."

"But it didn't look like he was aiming for Mad-Eye," Fabian says.

"How do you mean?" his brother asks.

"Well," Fabian starts. "There was another Death Eaters behind Mad-Eye that I took out. The Death Eater was aiming at Mad-Eye from behind and Snape looked like he was aiming at _that_ Death Eater."

"Why would Snape aim that spell at another Death Eater?" James asks.

"I don't know," Fabian says.

It's quiet for a minute until I hear Arabella sniff.

"I didn't know she was here," Gideon says, standing up.

"It's alright, Gideon," I say. "She wouldn't tell a soul. Give her a break. Her sister was murdered last night."

"Jenna?" James asks.

Arabella nods, another tear escaping her eye.

"I'm sorry, Bella," James says.

"Enough with the sorrys," Arabella stands from the kitchen table. "I'm gonna go see Sirius."

"He's not home," James tells her. "Doing things for the Order."

Arabella looks disappointed. "Then I'll go visit Mary." She grabs a handful of Floo Powder and steps into the fireplace, disappearing behind green flames.

"Where's Harry?" James asks.

"Still sleeping," I answer. "Same position he was in when you left."

"If only he'd sleep this well when we're trying to sleep," James mumbles, going into the kitchen and eyeing the open Firewhiskey.

"Bella," I say.

He nods and grabs a bottled butterbeer.

"You two staying for dinner?" I ask the Prewetts.

"Nah," Gideon says. "We're gonna go rest. We have somewhere else to be tomorrow."

"Alright," I answer. "Be careful."

"Always," Fabian smiles, while the two walk out the front door and exit with a _crack. _

"Halloween's coming up this week," James says out of nowhere.

"Yeah?"

"So I thought I'd get you something," he smiles. "Well, it's for everyone in this house really."

"Like what?" I ask curiously.

"We have to go to Diagon Alley," James states, walking up the stairs and bringing Harry back down still asleep in his arms.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. You'll love it."

We travel to Diagon Alley by Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron since we can't apparate with Harry. We walk down the alley and pass many shops.

"Where're we going?" I ask.

James stops right in front of Magical Menagerie and spreads his arms out. "You've recently been saying how you want a cat!"

I smile and kiss James briefly before giving him Harry and entering the shop. It's noisy and very cramped so I tell James to wait outside so the noise won't wake Harry.

"I'll be in the Leaky Cauldron," he says before walking off.

The walls are lined with cages and crates full of animals. On the floor, there's a jeweled turtle and purple toads. There are fire crabs and giant orange snails. I scan the wall for cats. There are tabby cats, black, white, ginger, Siamese, and more.

"Looking for a cat?" the witch at the desk asks.

"Yes," I respond, scanning the wall.

"Just pick one out and I'll get if for you and you can pay here."

I pass all these cats when one sticks out. It's a black, sleek, cat with piercing green eyes. The tag on the cage says it's a two-year-old girl. She reminds me of Harry in a way. The fur and eye color.

"How much for this one?" I ask the witch.

"Nine Galleons," she answers.

"I'll take her," I say.

The woman walks over and opens the cage. The cat pounces on me and starts to play with my hair. "She's very playful," the woman smiles.

I hand her the coins and carry the black cat to the Leaky Cauldron. I see James trying to drink his drink and play with Harry at the same time. I giggle and sit down next to them.

"This one?" James asks.

My smile fades. "You don't like her?"

"Of course I do! She's yours anyway. What'd you name her?"

I stare at the ceiling thinking.

"Haven't thought of a name?" James asks.

"Actually, no," I admit. "You pick."

"The only female name I like is Lily and that'd just be weird," James says.

Harry looks at me and blinks a few times. He reaches for the cat and grabs her tail. The cat screeches and tries to climb onto my shoulder.

"Harry," I say even though he can't understand me.

Harry smiles and then yawns.

"He's still tired," I say.

"Tired?" James asks. "All he does is sleep!"

"You've obviously don't know much about babies, do you?"

"And how do you know so much?"

"I used to babysit with Petunia before I went to Hogwarts," I say.

"Oh," says James.

I think about a possible name for the cat. I want a witch-sounding name. Not something silly like Mittens or Oreo. I don't want to name her after anyone I know because if they found out that'd just be too weird. I think of names from books and movies. There's this video that Mum played for Petunia and I when we were little on the television and there was this witch who wore a beautiful, pink ball gown. She floated in a bubble and had sparkles covering her. It was made in the late 30's. I think her name was Glinda.

"How about Glinda?" I suggest to James.

"Why that?" he asks, taking another sip of his drink.

I explain to him the movie—and what a movie is—and say how she was my favorite character. It was a movie I watched all the time.

"Okay, then," James says, running a hand through his messy hair. "Glinda it is."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I got the name from Wizard of Oz. Just because my sister was watching it when I was writing this chapter. There's another chapter after this one. Two in one day! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Dear Petunia,_

_ I wrote this letter for you just to say that your nephew, Harry James Potter, was born a few months ago on July 31__st__. I give my best wishes to you and your whale. You're still my sister, Petunia, and I really hope one day we can put everything behind us._

_ Be safe. I know that you know what's going on whether you fancy thinking about it or not. Harry is in danger so we've gone into hiding. I can't tell you why but just know that whatever happens, I care about you, Tuney. I know you blame our parents on me but it wasn't. Please know that. I had no idea they'd do that just to get to me. _

_ Again, be safe._

_ Lily_

I fold the letter and hand it to Frankie, our owl, and tell him where to send it. He nips my finger and flies out through the window into the snow. Glinda jumps up on the table and rubs her side on me.

There's a knock on the front door. I get out of the kitchen chair and look through the window to see who it is.

Alice.

"Hey, Lily," Alice smiles, giving me a one arm hug since she's carrying Neville in the other.

Dumbledore said a few months ago after Harry had been born that she and Frank we not told about the prophecy. Voldemort has made his choice and he has chosen Harry as the Chosen One.

Part of me is glad that one of my best friend's child is safe but the other part is selfish and wishes that it was Neville over Harry.

"Hi, Alice," I answer, closing the door behind her. "What's up?"

"Just thought I'd pop over for a visit," she says. "I haven't seen you in a while. Same with Neville and Harry."

"Yeah, well. I've been busy," I say.

After three months since Harry's birth, Dumbledore allowed us to go back on missions. James and I never go on one together and at the same time just in case on of us never come out. Someone needs to be alive for Harry, at least one of us.

"Same," Alice responds. "I never thought it'd be so much work. But hey, everyday is one step closer to destroying him. I really think we're starting to win. Who knows, maybe soon we'll beat him."

"Yeah," I lie. "We're getting really close."

I want to tell her. I want to tell her that he won't be beaten for at least another seventeen years until Harry is of age. I wish I had someone other than James and Dumbledore to talk about this with. But it's a secret that needs to be kept.

Alice places Neville next to Harry by the table while they play with stuffed snitches and pretend wands.

"They're going to be best friends," Alice states.

"I hope so," I say. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Nah, just had lunch. When I'm not out, Frank is. I never see him anymore, Lily. I hate it."

I go sit next to her. "You're not alone. The only time I see James is at night and either him and I are too tired to do anything."

"This isn't how families should be. We're supposed to be raising Neville together like real parents. I don't want him growing up in this situation."

"Didn't you just say we're almost there?"

I hate giving false hope, false hope that Voldemort will be defeated soon, because he won't.

"You're right," Alice says. "We'll just have to go with the flow."

I give a fake laugh. "You sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm good."

* * *

_Dear Lily,_

_ Thank you for the letter. I don't, however, forgive you on what happened to Mum and Dad. Vernon is _not _a whale. We have a son as well named Dudley who was born last June. I do know what's going on but I tend to ignore it as much as possible. I'm sorry that you're in hiding._

_ Petunia_

I rip the letter and go upstairs to where Harry and Sirius are. I find Harry sitting in his crib giggling at a black dog. The dog runs over to me and starts to lick me.

"Gross, Sirius!" I exclaim, trying to push him off me.

He winks one eye and exits the room. He comes back a minute later as a human.

"What if Bella knew?" I ask.

"I was in dog form," he says casually. "Every dog licks whoever."

I pick up Harry and press a bottle to his lips. "Where's James today?"

"Don't know," Sirius shrugs. "I do know that he's with Remus and Dorcas Meadowes."

I hear the fireplace downstairs erupt with flames and Marlene enters the room a few seconds later.

"Hi Lily," she says weakly. "Oh, Black."

"It's Black now, McKinnon?" Sirius asks.

Even since school, Marlene and Sirius have never been on good terms. I don't blame her, either.

"Yes, it's Black," she answers. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"I'm always here," he says. "When am I not?"

"Speaking of that," I say. "I think you need to start going on missions again."

When James and I started going on missions, Sirius stopped. He said that if something ever happened to James, he wants Harry to have to still have a father figure.

"You know why I stopped," Sirius tells me.

"Yeah, but you're bored," I say.

"No, I have Harry."

"He's five months old, Sirius. He doesn't even know who you are yet."

"I'm sure he does! Just because he can't properly talk yet doesn't mean he can't know who's who."

"Black, can you shut up?" Marlene snaps.

I hand Harry to Sirius and take Marlene downstairs to the living room.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She hesitates. "Caradoc Dearborn is missing. Masd-Eye has looked for him but we can't find him. He assumes he was killed by Death Eaters."

"Really?" I gasp.

"That's not all. Edgar Bones and his wife and children were all killed."

Before I can say anything, James enters the house with Remus. He hugs me tightly and doesn't let go for a while.

"What happened?" I ask concerned.

He doesn't answer and Sirius comes down with Harry. He hands him to Remus who places him in his seat by the table.

"Prongs?" Sirius asks.

"It's Dorcas," Remus finally breaks the silence. "He killed her."

My eyes water and I glance at Marlene who has a blank expression. "Who? Who killed her?"

Remus doesn't answer.

"Dammit, Remus, _who?"_

He sighs. "Voldemort."

Marlene rushes to the fireplace and disappears through the flames.

"Someone needs to go after her," Remus states.

"I didn't hear where she's going," Sirius says.

"I'll go to Emmeline's. She probably went there," Remus says, entering the fireplace and vanishing.

"Are you okay?" I ask James.

He shrugs. "We're losing, Lily. We can't wait seventeen years."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asks.

I go get Harry and finish feeding him. "James, you better tell him."

"You sure Dumbledore would be okay with it?" James asks.

"He's family, now. I'm sure Dumbledore would want Sirius to know."

"Can you not talk about me like I'm not right in front of you?" Sirius says.

"C'mon, Padfoot," James tells his best friend. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

"So you're telling me that Harry is the only one that can destroy Voldemort and that's why you two went into hiding? To hide from him so he doesn't kill Harry?"

"That's pretty much it," James says.

"Who else knows? Besides you, Voldemort, and Dumbledore?" Sirius asks.

"We don't know," says James. "Maybe some Death Eaters who are close to him?"

"Is that why you never leave Harry alone without you or Lily?"

James nods.

"Wow," says Sirius.

"I know this is a lot to take in," James says. "Lily was a mess."

"I was not!" I argue.

"Yes, you were," he says.

"This is too risky," Sirius says standing. "You two can't go on missions anymore. Sooner or later one of you and maybe both will get killed and Harry will be left with none or only one parent. You can't do that to him. Voldemort knows that the only way to get to Harry is to kill you. You lot can't leave."

"We're fine, mate," James tries.

"No! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left this house without doing anything and one of you got killed."

"Dumbledore—"

"I'm gonna go talk to him. I'm Flooing to his office right now."

"Sirius!" I shout, running to the fire and taking the powder out of his reach.

"Give it to me," he orders.

"No," I say.

"Lily."

"I'll go with you then," I state, grabbing a pinch of powder. "James, you coming?"

* * *

**A/N: Now, I don't know if Dumbledore has a fireplace in his office but in this story, he does. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Responding to Domoloversbff, yes, a lot of babies' eyes are blue when they're born. My sisters were, and she's a brown-eyed seven year old. And Neville and Harry aren't born on the same day. He was born on July 30th and Harry the 31st. The prophecy said "born as the seventh month dies," which just means the end of July. That doesn't mean it's specifically the last day of the month. And also, on Harry Potter wiki, it says Neville was born on the 30th. I checked there just to make sure.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

We Floo to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts bringing Harry along. The first time I ever Flooed with Harry, he threw up. The second time, he threw up, same with the third. But now, he's absolutely fine. He's gotten used to it since Flooing is the only way to travel quickly somewhere with him.

Once we all walk out of the fireplace, Dumbledore isn't here. "Where is he?" Sirius asks.

"Oh, it's dinner," I suspect. "He's probably at the professor's table eating with everyone else."

Sirius heads for the door. "Let's go then."

"What?" James and I say at the same time.

Sirius stops in his tracks. "Let's go to dinner and get Dumbledore."

"We can't just go walking through the school and walk down the Great Hall when we're not even students here!" I exclaim.

"Sure we can," Sirius says. "Remember all the aurors and Order members that were placed here when we were still in school? There are probably some here now. It'll be fine. The students will know that we're aurors and the others will know who we are and won't think twice of it."

"Not when I'm carrying Harry," I say. "Just wait until dinner is over and Dumbledore comes back to his office."

"Let's just go," James mutters.

"You agree with him?" I ask.

"We can wait in the Entrance Hall while Sirius goes to get Dumbledore. He won't listen to you, Lils. I don't trust him going there alone. He'll probably do something that he would have done back when we were at school."

"Times have changed, Prongsie," Sirius says seriously. "But that doesn't mean I'll burst through the Great Hall."

With that, he runs out of Dumbledore's office.

"We need to catch up with him," I tell James, holding Harry tightly while we run after Sirius. "He'll cause us to get in trouble!"

"What will Dumbledore and the professors do, Lily? Give us detention?"

"No, obviously no. But it's just rude to barge in like that."

We race down corridors and Harry is giggling. We jump onto a staircase and halfway down, in starts to move in the opposite direction we need it to go in.

"No, right, not left!" I say.

As if the staircase heard me, it changes directions.  
"Whoa," James says. "Never listened to me."

"Maybe because the stairs like me better. Wait, do you hear me? It's not like the stairs are alive."

The stairs go down to the Entrance Hall and James opens the door slightly and looks through the crack.

I hear a bang and smack my hand to my forehead. "What's he done?"

James laughs. "He dropped a dungbomb on the Slytherin table."

"How'd he get that?"

"Must have had a few extra under the statue," he mutters to himself. "Oh, wow. He just kissed McGonagall on the cheek. She looks pissed"

"_What_?"

"Yeah. Okay, now he's talking to Dumbledore. Great, he's not whispering."

"People can't know! We have to stop him!"

"He's not talking about the prophecy. Oh, Padfoot, okay. Now I'm going to stop him. Stay here."

James opens the doors and I catch one before it shuts and I peak through it. James walks swiftly down the middle and up the few steps to the professor's table. He stands behind Dumbledore and next to Sirius.

He laughs a few times and then looks serious. Dumbledore stands and goes up to his podium. I can here him.

"I am very sorry to the Slytherins for your inconvenience. I suggest you go to your dormitories now and wash off. Hufflepuffs, that is goblin coins. It will disappear eventually. Nice thought, Sirius, but I know that _you_ know how it works."

I stand to the side and let the Slytherins pass me to get to their common room.

"Great, another one," I hear someone say.

"Weren't your friends trouble enough?"

"What's with the baby?"

"He'll _win_ the War."

I look for the one who said the last comment so I can hex them but they seemed to have gone. After they've all left, I open the door again and look back at the scene.

"If you do not know, this is James Potter and Sirius Black. They were famous pranksters in this school a few years back for those of you who were not here when they roamed the halls. If I may be excused, they obviously have something important to tell me."

Dumbledore steps down and McGonagall looks flabbergasted that he's okay with this. James is trying not to laugh while Sirius swaggers down the walkway and out the doors.

"Lily, you're here as well," Dumbledore smiles.

"I am _so _sorry, Sir," I tell him. "Sirius was immature. He was supposed to whisper to you what we needed instead of that commotion. Actually, I told him to wait until dinner was over so _that _wouldn't happen."

"No need to apologize," Dumbledore replies. "This school needs a bit of fun. That is something that it has been lacking ever since 1978."

We go to Dumbledore's office and he sits in his chair. With a wave of his wand, three chairs appear for us. "Now, what's wrong?"

"We told him, Professor," James says. "About the prophecy. Being Harry's godfather and best friend of mine, I though he needed to know."

"Perfectly alright," says Dumbledore. "So what's the problem?"

"I don't agree with you on what they're doing, Professor," Sirius explains. "After everything I heard, they should not be going on missions when Voldemort's out to kill them to get to Harry."

"You're right, Sirius."

"So I hope that—what?"

"You're right," Dumbledore repeats. "I've been a little confused on the decision on whether or not to let them keep fighting or for them to stay at home. They've just never come to me and said that they should stop so it seemed alright. Now that you know and told me, it's made me see clearly. James, Lily, I ask you to stop going into combat. It's too dangerous."

"But—" I start.

"No, Lily," says Dumbledore. "I'm sorry but this is for the best of you and James. James, anything to say?"

He shakes his head. "I'm starting to agree with you."

"Good."

We take that as saying that we should go now so we all stand and head to his fireplace.

"Oh, and Lily," Dumbledore stops me.

I turn and face him. "Yes?"

Dumbledore smiles. "His eyes are just like yours."

I look down at Harry's eyes. They aren't blue anymore, but a vibrant shade of emerald green.

We take some powder and Floo back to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

I've sent Goppy to work at the Hogwarts kitchens with the other House-Elves. I love Goppy and she's a great House-Elf but I think the kitchens are a good place for her. There's just so much going on and if anything happened, I don't want her to be alone. She was sad to leave but obeyed. I told her that she'd see us again in no time.

The front door bursts open with Mad-Eye Moody and Elphias Doge.

"How'd you get in? The door has a charm on the lock," I say.

"A knife Sirius let us borrow," Elphias says in a depressed tone.

"What happened?" I ask.

James comes down the stairs and asks the same question.

"The Prewetts," Moody answers in a tone I've never heard him speak in before. He usually doesn't show emotion and acts all tough but right now, he seems weak.

"They're dead," Elphias says quietly.

"What?" James gasps.

"W-how?" I ask, tears forming.

"They were attacked by five Death Eaters," Moody explains. "They fought like heroes until their death. They were just out numbered and there was nothing we could do about it. I was fighting two on my own and Vance had her own."

"Who did it?" James asks.

"They were wearing masks. But one I recognized the voice of Dolohov," explains Moody.

"Bloody hell," James mutters.

"Yeah," says Elphias.

"There's a funeral next Wednesday for them," says Moody.

"We'll definitely be there," I say, feeling a tear slide down my cheeks.

"Of course," says James.

"Great, well, um, we better to go tell the rest of the Order," Moody says, him and Elphias heading out the door and disapparating with a _pop. _


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling besides my ideas on the story she already created.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

It's been two months since the Prewetts death and things haven't gotten better. James and I are stuck in Godric's Hollow not able to go on missions anymore. I'm not as upset with it as much as I thought I'd be but James seems bored. We can still go to Headquarters and be a part of the Order but we're no longer doing any work.

The Order isn't doing so well either. We've been losing too many people. Aurors who aren't in the Order are fighting but don't know all the information that we know and we can't recruit just anyone. Death Eaters aren't being caught all the time now and our fighters keep going down in numbers. Now, they're only Moody, Remus, Alice and Frank, Marlene, Sirius, and Emmeline. We're trying to recruit, but people are denying. They keep saying that they don't want to risk their entire family's lives just to bring down a dark wizard.

We did recruit one person: Aberforth Dumbledore. Dumbledore asked his brother to join and Aberforth reluctantly agreed. He owns the Hog's Head in Hogsmead and says he won't come to every meeting because he doesn't trust his employees to run that place. He says he'll fight if needed, but he doesn't want to if it's not necessary.

Although Moody was a little grumpy about this and almost yelled at him that we need all the help we can get, Aberforth didn't change his mind and still said he'll only fight if he's needed. Then he left Headquarters and I assume went back to his disgusting pub.

Harry said his first words in early February. Well, they're not _real _words that'd you find in the dictionary. He's said three: Mama, dadda, and Sirus. Sadly, the first one was dada, then Sirus, then mama. Sirius was very proud that Harry tried to say his name before his own mother's. That earned him a hex that Harry laughed loudly at.

"Thanks for that, Flower," Sirius said after I hexed him.

"You're very welcome," I smirked. "Harry seemed to like it."

"He laughs whenever I get hurt," Sirius whined.

"He's only a baby, Pads," said James.

"Wittle Hawwy's gonna wuv what I'm gonna get him for his burfday," Sirius squeezed Harry's cheeks.

"His birthday is in five months, Sirius," I said.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't plan ahead," he mumbled, standing and heading to the kitchen to get some food.

"Why is Sirius always here when he has a fiancé?" I whispered to James.

"She's always at work and when Sirius isn't on missions, he's bored," he said. "I tell him to go hang with Pete or Remus but he insists on coming here. I mean, he _does _hang with them but we're best friends, you know? He'd much rather be here with me and you and Harry."

I handed Harry to James and went to the kitchen where Sirius was going through the pantry.

"You lot got any Licorice Wands? What about Chocolate Frogs? I could go for some chocolate," he asked.

"Sirius," I said, pulling him up from bending over.

"What?"

"You and Bella need to go out. Date night."

"Right now?"

"No, stupid, not now. Later or this week or something. Whenever you both are free. You're always here and I'm not complaining but I'm worried about you. You and Bella should really do something and have some fun. Hanging out here until you get married isn't going to do you any good. And when you're done, go be with Remus or Peter. I'm sure they miss hanging out with you."

Sirius though about it for a minute then sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I guess it's because I'm worried about you, James, and Harry that it's my instinct to be here all the time. I promise I'll do other things and be with other people."

"Good," I smiled, hugging him.

He pulled back and said, "This isn't some scheme to get me out of the house so you and James can shag, right?"

"_No!" _I yelled.

"Because I don't want to have those thoughts in my head."

"You know what," I said. "Go shag Bella. You both probably haven't done that in a while."

He grinned. "You're _absolutely_ right. I'm losing my touch! Can I go now?"

"She's at work—"

"I'll make her flat all ready," he seductively smiled.

"Gross."

He swiftly kissed my forehead in a friendly manner and raced out the door to apparate away.

Now it's almost March and Sirius hasn't been here too often. He does come every once in a while to pop in for a visit but doesn't practically live here anymore. He spends time with other Order members and Bella. It's good for him.

"Have you read the _Daily Prophet _today yet?" James asks me in the late afternoon one day.

"No, why?" I ask.

"Don't."

"Well now I'm going to want to read it."

I go to the coffee table near the couch but before I can pick it up, it whizzes towards James and he sits on it.

"I'm not afraid to get it," I say casually.

He sighs and reluctantly hands over the paper. On the front page is a large picture of Diagon Alley destroyed. Almost all the stores are trashed and empty. The streets are flooded with paper and trash.

"This is awful," I gape.

"I told you not to read it," James says.

I look back down at the paper and read the article.

**_Diagon Alley in Pieces_**

_Only yesterday, Death Eaters—followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—flew through Diagon Alley and ripped it apart with dark curses and spells. Popular stores like Florish and Blotts, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions are not open for business because of the attack._

_"This was such a tragic incident," says the Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold. "Aurors are searching for the Death Eaters responsible and Diagon Alley should be up and running in a week after everything has been cleaned up."_

_The Minister has also said that Diagon Alley is closed except for The Leaky Cauldron, which was not damaged. Gringott's Bank is closed until further notice._

I hand the paper back to James. Glinda jumps on his lap and snuggles in it. "At least it's only a week."

"The Leaky Cauldron is going to be empty," I assume.

"Why'd you think that?" he asks.

"Because, no one's going to want to go to a place Death Eaters recently destroyed. People will be scared."

James shrugs.

I go and sit closely next to him and take his hands in mine. "You okay?"

He shrugs again. "I hate just staying here, not able to help."

"I know. I feel the same way. Hey—listen, if it means protecting Harry, isn't it worth it?"

"Yeah."

"And we can go places! We are allowed to leave Godric's Hollow," I inform him.

"Where is there to go? Who is there to see?"

"Come on, you've got plenty of friends you could visit. You don't just have Harry and I."

He smiles. "Who else would I rather be with?"

James tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and kisses me sweetly.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. It's been two years since the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 today. To remember, I'm re-reading Deathly Hallows and I'll probably watch the movie later. And there's only 6 more chapters of this story :( Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. Ask J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I really don't know about the eye thing to be honest. I bet if you looked it up online, you could find it. And it's okay to ask questions! I like interacting with people who like my story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Harry is ten months old. He's started to try and walk but he keeps falling. He hasn't accomplished it yet but I know it has to be soon.

Right now, Harry is sitting on the living room floor trying to catch a golden snitch that he's been playing with for the past hour.

There's a knock on the door and I open it to find our neighbor, Bathilda Bagshot. Bathilda is an older woman who came and met us the first week we moved into Godric's Hollow. She's a bit strange but has amazing stories. James and I found her name familiar and soon remembered that she's the author of the History of Magic textbook we used at Hogwarts. History of Magic was a dreadful subject but Bathilda is kind.

"Hello, Lily dear!" she smiles, entering the house. "Where's Harry?"

I point to the living room.

"Oh, playing with that snitch," Bathilda smirks. "Going to turn out like his father."

"I hope not," I mutter.

She didn't seem to hear this and passes by me to sit down on the sofa. "Speaking of, where is James?"

"With Remus Lupin," I answer. "You remember him? He came by with Sirius Black one time you were over."

"The one who's already greying at such a young age?" she asks.

"That's him."

"Yes, I think I remember. It's good that he's gotten out of the house. You both are always here! You are young! Go have fun and make mistakes. It's the perfect time to have fun anyway, based on what's going on. Have you heard from Albus lately?"

"Actually, no," I say. "I haven't seen him in a while. It's a bit weird, being summer vacation. He's not at school so I'm not quite sure where he is."

"You want to hear a story about Albus's mother?" she asks suddenly and enthusiastically.

"Sure," I say. "But before, you want tea?"

"That would be marvelous, dear."

I make some tea and hand her a mug.

"Perfect, thank you," she smiles. "Anyway, so in the 1890s, I was about your age when Kendra Dumbledore came along with her family after her husband's well-publicized arrest and imprisonment in Azkaban. Oh, I remember when they caught him. You know why he was arrested, right?"

I shake my head. Bathilda has never talked about the beginning.

"Well, Ariana, Albus's sister, was assaulted by three Muggle boys when she was only six years old. Yes, yes, I know. Awful. Percival went after them and attacked the boys. That's what got him thrown into Azkaban. The boys had a long-lasting effect on Ariana, where she could no longer control her magical abilities. That's why Percival never admitted why he'd done what he done because Ariana would have been sent immediately to St. Mungo's. She probably would have stayed there for her whole life, too. Sadly, Ariana died when she was only fourteen."

"How'd she die?" I ask. "Oh, sorry. That was a little rude to throw out there."

"No problem, she was a Dumbledore, not a Bagshot. I can talk about her death easily. Her death is another story that I'll tell some other time, though. Back to Kendra, I tried to be welcoming to her and her family but she slammed the door in my face when I came to her doorstep with a batch of my homemade Cauldron Cakes.

"The entire first year of their life in Godric's Hollow, I only ever saw Albus and Aberforth. They played in their yard and went out shopping in the square. I wouldn't have known there was a daughter unless I hadn't been picking Plangentines after they moved in, and saw Kendra with a firm grip on Ariana, leading her out into the back garden. I didn't know what to make of that.

"I soon became acquaintances with the Dumbledore's after having been impressed with a paper Albus had done on trans-species Transfiguration. Although, Kendra died right before Ariana did, so I only really knew the two boys. But once Ariana died as well, Aberforth and Albus were not on speaking terms. Aberforth blamed Albus for the cause of Ariana's death and their brotherly relationship was ended. I assume they haven't talked to this day."

That's not true, though, since Aberforth joined the Order. But Bathilda is right about the two. Aberforth doesn't seem to like his brother.

"That was a very fascinating story, Bathilda," I tell her.

"Oh, yes, it quite is. Oh! The tea's gone cold. You should go make another."

"Right."

I go and replace the tea and Remus comes bustling through the front door.

"How'd you—" I start.

"Sirius's knife," he responds rather quickly.

"Does everyone seem to have his knife?"

"Forget about the knife! It's James."

I almost drop the mug of hot tea in my hand. "What?"

"He was stupid and thought he'd have a little fun. He ran into Severus Snape and, well, you know them!"

I run to the living room and help Bathilda up. "I have to go, thanks for the story. Oh, Remus! What about Harry?"

"I can watch him, dear," Bathilda offers.

My heart is racing and I don't know if I should leave Harry with an old woman. The place is very secure but still, if something happened….

"Just let her, Lily!" Remus exclaims. "Come _on!" _

He practically pulls me out the door and we apparate on the spot. We land in an alley somewhere in London and James' back is pressed against a wall with a rat sitting next to him.

"Peter!" Remus says to the rat.

The rat becomes a man also known as Peter Pettigrew. "He's hurt badly," Peter says in nervous tone.

"Well spotted," Remus says sarcastically.

I kneel down to James who has bandages wrapped around his side but the blood is seeping through them.

"How'd he get the bandages?" I ask.

"Ferula spell," Remus says casually.

"Of course," I whisper to myself. "What did Snape hit him with?"

"We don't know," Remus says honestly.

"It was the spell Snape did to Mad-Eye a little while back," James suddenly says weakly with a cough following. "The mission I went on with him and the Prewetts."

I remember the time James came home with Gideon and Fabian and they explained what Snape did to Mad-Eye.

"But Dumbledore fixed it," I say hopefully. "He knows how to reverse it."

"But we don't know where Dumbledore is," Remus says. "No one does. And if they do, they're not telling. He's gone off somewhere and we can't reach him."

"Bloody hell," I mutter. "It's gonna be okay James."

He coughs and tries to smile. "It's not stopping, the bleeding. Before you know it, I'll bleed to death."

"Don't say that," I grab his hand. "Don't you dare say that."

"No one knows the countercurse," he says, closing his eyes.

"Then we'll just find Snape! Yeah, that's what we'll do. He'll talk to me. I can send him a patronus with a message to meet me somewhere and I'll convince him to do the countercurse."

"Are you mad?" Remus says. "Snape isn't going to help James. Not after everything James did to him in school."

"You really think he isn't past that by now, Remus?" I ask.

"Definitely not," Peter squeaks, shaking his head.

"Pete's right, Lily," James mutters hoarsely. "Snape doesn't give a damn about me."

"But he does for me," I say. "He loves me if you haven't noticed. Every time I've run into him, he doesn't want to hurt me. Letting you die wouldn't hurt me, it'd kill me."

"You can't go," James says. "Please, Lily. Just stay with me."

"Always," I respond. "But not now."

With that, I apparate before anyone can stop me. I find myself at a playground in Cokeworth right before Spinner's End. It's vacant so I send my patronus with a message.

"Go find Severus Snape and make sure he's alone," I tell my doe.

The doe wisps away and in less than ten minutes, Snape appears.

"You shouldn't have called me, Lily," he mutters from under his mask.

"Can I at least see your face?" I ask.

He hesitates before pulling off the mask. His hair is greasier than ever. His face is extremely sallow and dark. His eyes are pitch-black orbs and he looks scary. But I'm not scared.

"Hello, Sev."

With this, his whole expression changes. He seems brighter and not so dark.

"Hi," he responds.

"I bet you're wondering why I called for you," I say.

He nods.

"It's James," I say.

He looks disgusted. "What about Potter?"

"You hit him with your curse. The one that makes people uncontrollably bleed," I say. "I want you to reverse it."

"You think I'd _help _him?" he snaps, losing the brightness. "I sent the curse at him for a purpose."

"Please, Severus," I beg.

"No."

I start to lose hope. I walk up to him and take his hands. He gasps slightly and holds them back.

"I _love _him," I say.

He lets my hands go. "That doesn't matter to me."

My eyes start to water. "Then you don't love me. You never did and our friendship meant nothing. You know I loved you? As a friend, of course. You were my best friend and I loved you."

"I—I do still…" he says.

"Then prove it! Please! He's dying."

Snape bites his lip and groans. "This is the last time I'm saving James Potter, you got that?"

"Yes, I do," I say quickly.

"Where is he?"

I take his hand and apparate with him. We land in the alley I was in only a short while ago. James is now a sickly white and blood is flowing down his side, the bandage completely soaked.

"You came?" Remus says, shocked.

"I told you he would," I tell him.

Peter starts to bite his nails anxiously.

"Snape?" James whispers, slowly opening his eyes while Snape kneels next to him. "Merlin, you must really love my wife."

Snape stands. "I'm not saving him."

"Please, Sev!" I beg again. "You said you would!"

He reluctantly kneels down again and takes out his wand. He mutters these strange words and rips the bandage off James. The wound is healed and Snape even cleans up the blood.

"Thank you," I say to Snape.

He nods and apparates away.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: OMG. I'M DEAD. THE CATCHING FIRE TRAILER (not teaser) TRAILER CAME OUT TODAY AT 5:15 PM. YES, I'M DOWN TO THE EXACT MINUTE. ANYWAY, IT CAME OUT AND LET ME JUST SAY THAT IT WAS AMAZING. THE WHOLE THING JUST...WOW. WHEN IT SHOWED FINNICK SMIRKING AT KATNISS, MY HEART STOPPED. AND THEN WHEN KATNISS WAS COMING OUT OF THE GROUND SHE HAD TEARS IN HER EYES AND THAT WAS BECAUSE SHE JUST SAW CINNA BE BEATEN TO DEATH. AND PRIM SAID HOW THERE'S HOPE AND THEY SHOWED ENOBARIA WITH HER CREEPY TEETH AND GLOSS BEING ALL TOUGH IN THE TRAINING CENTER. KATNISS' WEDDING DRESS LOOKED SO PRETTY AND THEN IT TURNED INTO THE BLACK MOCKINGJAY. OMFG I JUST CAN'T EVEN...PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND ALSO IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN FANGIRL WITH ME ABOUT CATCHING FIRE IN THE REVIEW AREA.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" I shout at James once we arrive back at Godric's Hollow.

"I ran into him and he started it, I swear," James defends himself, pulling off his bloodstained shirt.

"So you just happened to run into a Death Eater in the middle of London?"

James hesitates.

"Exactly," I snap. "God, James! I can't trust you to be safe! What if Snape decided not to help you? What then?"

"I would have died," he says simply.

"And you would have left Harry without a father! And what about me?"

"Lily, I'm okay now."

"Because of Snape! He saved you. I had to convince him and it wasn't easy."

James tilts his head. "What'd you have to do?"

"I had to tell him I loved him."

"What?"

"Past tense, James."

"But you still loved him at one point."

"As a friend!"

"Lily…"

"Are we really having this conversation right now?" I say.

"Yes, we are!" James' voice starts to get louder. "Did you feel that way in 7th year?"

"Of course not! I was with you, I loved you at that point. Snape was out of the picture. Anyway, it was as a friend. I don't understand what the big deal is! If I didn't remind Snape that's how I once felt, he would gave never helped you."

"Maybe I should have died. It could have been my time," he mutters.

"Don't be silly. Your time is not until you're old and you have grandchildren or even great-grandchildren. We aren't supposed to die this young, James."

He angrily and not on purpose makes a vase shatter against the wall.

"Reparo," I mumble quietly to the broken glass. "What's wrong with you? Snape just saved your life. You owe him."

"I owe him nothing! He owed _me_ from that time I saved him in 5th year from Remus," James yells.

"Stop screaming!" I shout. "Just tell me why you had to go looking for trouble."

He shrugs lightly. "Trouble finds me."

I shake my head and turn to go upstairs but James pulls me around so I'm extremely close to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, placing my hands on his bare chest. "What I did was stupid. I did run into him and I chose to duel him instead of leave. I was careless and wasn't thinking right. I promise from now on, I won't ever put my life in danger. Unless it's to protect you or Harry, of course."

"I forgive you," I breathe. "Think we've woken Harry up?"

"We'd have heard him. Besides, we haven't really had alone time in a while."

James winks and puts a smirk on his face.

I shake my head, laughing, and kiss him passionately.

* * *

Dumbledore came back about a month later in June and visited us first before anyone else. We asked him where he was but he didn't say. He said that he'd tell us another time, but not now.

"I know that you've been here a while now," Dumbledore said, "but I think we need to be more protective of Harry."

"How do you mean, Sir?" James asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Fidelius Charm?" Dumbledore replied.

I had. Of course I had, I read everything. "Yes."

"No," James said.

"Lily, care to explain?" said Dumbledore.

"Isn't it a spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a soul?"

"Correct," said Dumbledore. "To be more accurate, the soul must be one person and living. The information or secret is inside the chosen person, or Secret Keeper, and is impossible to find—unless the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it."

"So is that what you want to do then?" James asked. "Have a Secret Keeper with our location?"

"Exactly," Dumbledore smiled. "I could be your Secret Keeper, if you'd like."

"That's very kind, Sir," James said. "But I already habe someone else in mind."

"Let me guess, Mr. Black."

"Yes, Sirius," said James. "He's my best mate, I've known him for ten years, I trust him with my life."

"I completely understand," Dumbledore said casually. "Lily, do you feel the same way?"

"Sirius is fine. I also trust him. He'd never give us away, not ever," I said.

"You absolutely sure about Sirius Black?"

"Yes," James said.

"Alright, I will call him," said Dumbledore, casting his phoenix patronus.

In less than a couple minutes, Sirius arrived by Floo.

"What's happened?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing bad, Sirius," Dumbledore explained. "James and Lily have chosen you for something important."

Dumbledore explained the Charm and how it worked. He personally thought it was a great idea and said he'd love to be the Secret Keeper.

"May I speak with James and Lily in private, Sir?" Sirius asked him.

"Of course," Dumbledore said, standing and leaving the room.

"I can't be the Secret Keeper," Sirius whispered.

"What?" James asked.

"Shh," Sirius shushed him.

"Why not?" James whispered back.

"Voldemort will suspect me first. You'd be stupid to choose me. I'm honored, but come on, Prongs."

"Sirius, you can't be literally _serious_. We chose you," James said.

"He's right, James," I said.

"What?"

"I agree with Sirius," I replied. "Voldemort will probably suspect you or my best friend. We can still pick one of our friends, but someone he wouldn't expect so much."

"How about Wormy?" Sirius suggested.

"Peter?" I said.

"Why him?" James asked.

"Out of all our friends, Voldemort will least suspect him," Sirius explained.

"That's true…" said James.

"We can't tell Dumbledore, though. He has to think it's me."

"Why?"

"Just because. If we can fool Dumbledore, we can fool Voldemort."

"Alright, then we'll send an owl to Peter telling him what we're doing," I said. "He'll be on board and if we call him here, then Dumbledore will be suspicious."

"You don't think the Secret Keeper is needed for to cast the Charm, right?" James asked.

"I don't think so," I replied. "Dumbledore probably wanted to explain to you what you were signing up for."

Sirius quickly writes and sends an owl to Peter then goes to get Dumbledore. He comes back with his wand ready. "Anything you wish to share with me?"

"No, Sir," James said.

Dumbledore nodded. He explained what we had to do for the charm to work and basically we just had to think of Sirius and he casted it. Of course, though, James and I thought of Peter. Once it ended, it seemed as if nothing happened.

"Now of course, everyone who knows that you're here cannot say where you are, even under the Imperious Curse or Veritaserum. It is not their secret to tell. Watch as I try to speak where you both live."

Dumbledore tried to speak but the words simply did not roll of his tongue.

"You see? Now Sirius can say the location if he allows himself too. I would advise you, Sirius, not mention where we are right now to anyone, even if they already know."

"Yes, Sir," Sirius said.

"Well, that's that," Dumbledore smiled, walking towards the door. "Oh! Wait. James, I'm going to need your Invisibility Cloak."

"What? Why?" asked James.

"Because I don't want you making midnight escapes thinking you'll survive the night," Dumbledore said.

"Accio Invisibility Cloak," James muttered, pointing his wand towards the stairs.

The Cloak zoomed to him and he handed it to Dumbledore.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore, walking out the front door and disapparating.

Peter Flooed in almost as second later.

"I just got you owl. What's this all about?"

"We chose you to be our Secret Keeper," James said.

"Why me and not Sirius or Remus?" he asked.

"Because Voldemort will suspect me the most," Sirius explained. Dumbledore casted the spell so now you're the only one who can say where Lily and James are hiding. It is literally impossible for me to say it. Oh, and by the way, Dumbledore doesn't know that they chose you, he thinks they chose me. And we're gonna keep it that way."

"Wait," he sqeaked. "I have to carry the burden of Lily and James and Harry's lives?"

"Yes," Sirius said.

"It's fine, Peter," I said warmly. "I know you won't tell anyone. Especially a Death Eater of Voldemort himself."

"Of course," he agreed, but with an anxious look.

"You okay?" I asked.

"What? Oh, brilliant. Yeah, just surprised I guess that you chose me."

But I wasn't so sure. Peter didn't seem so himself. When he left that day, he was practically sweating. I guess he just was nervous of having to hold that secret. Everything will be fine.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: J.K owns everything sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

It's been a year since he came into the world. His head is full of thick, messy, dark hair like his father. His eyes are the brightest green I've seen. James says that if it's possible, they're prettier than mine.

I go into his bedroom where he's awake and smiles. I pick him up and kiss his head.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

"Biray," he laughs, clapping his hands.

"Yes, birthday," I smile.

James enters soon and hugs Harry and I. "He's so old!"

"James, he's one."

"Before you know it, he'll be going off to Hogwarts!"

"Relax," I say. "That won't be for another ten years. Harry, how old are you?"

He lifts one finger up.

"Good!"

We go downstairs and there's a cake all ready. It's a smash cake, since Harry doesn't know how to eat properly yet.

There's a knock on the door and it's Bathilda Bagshot.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" she says warmly, rubbing Harry's head. "I brought over some of my famous Cauldron Cakes and I thought we could have some birthday tea! You're not expecting company, are you?"

"No," James answers. "It's just going to be quiet and simple."

"Don't know why you'd want that," she huffs.

If only she knew why. I notice that she's carrying a box.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Oh, it was on your doorstep," she replies. "It says, 'From Padfoot.' Who's Padfoot?"

"Sirius Black," James answers, taking the box and ripping it open.

James lets out a gasp.

"What is it?" I ask, worried.

"I can't believe he got this for Harry!" James squeals like a girl. "It's brilliant!"

He grabs what ever is inside and I almost drop Harry from my arms. It's a broomstick. A small, baby sized broomstick.

"Merlin," I mutter.

"Oh!" Bathilda laughs. "How cute."

"I'm going to kill Sirius," I laugh.

"Lils, give me Harry," James orders, pulling Harry out of my grasp.

He places the broom on the ground and says, "Up." It rises only two feet and hovers, waiting for someone to get on.

A let out a breath. At least it doesn't fly high so if he falls, he'll be all right.

James lowers Harry onto the broom. "Hold on to it."

Harry doesn't seem to know what to do. He twists around and starts playing with the end of the broom.

"No," James says, turning him around and placing his hands on the front. "Hold on."

Harry doesn't remove his hands, but seems to tighten them. The broom automatically starts to fly forward.

"James," I start, eyeing Harry nervously.

"I'm watching him, it's alright," James says. "Wow, he's going to be a fantastic Quidditch player!"

I shake my head and go to the kitchen with Bathilda.

"That's so adorable," Bathilda smiles.

"Such something Sirius would get," I say. "But it _is_ cute."

"Oh, don't worry," says Bathilda. "Harry is only a baby. You don't know if he'll end off fancying Quidditch."

"James'll make him play whether he likes it or not," I tell her. "Oh, boy. I hope he doesn't fall."

"If he does, he'll be fine," Bathilda pats my shoulder. "I brought my camera!"

She whips out a camera from her bag. "I'm going to take loads of pictures today! How about I get one with James chasing Harry and you laugh—"

There's a loud _crash _and I rush to see what's happened. Harry zooms towards me with James chasing him and I start to laugh. I hear a _snap, _knowing that Bathilda took a picture.

"What happened?" I ask James, grabbing Harry.

"He broke that ugly vase from Petunia," he says.

"Really?" I say a little to enthusiastically.

"It's out of our lives forever," he smiles, kissing my forehead. "Harry is a great flyer but he keeps running into Glinda."

"Well, you'll teach him when he's older."

We go into the kitchen and set Harry on the table. We place the cake in front of him and he smashes it. It's all over his clothes and face. He tries to pick up the whole thing and eat it, but it ends up dropping on the floor. James makes it vanish, since it's dirty and useless now, and Harry licks the frosting off his fingers.

Bathilda lays out her Cauldron Cakes and motions for us to eat it. "I have another story! Lily, I already explained when the Dumbledores moved it, but now I'm going to tell you about Ariana's death and more about Dumbledore."

"I didn't hear that part," James says.

"I'm not repeating," Bathilda states. "Right, so my nephew, Gellert Grindelwald—"

"Grindelwald is your nephew?" James asks, shocked.

"Yes, great-nephew, now let me continue, boy! Gellert came to live with me here, in Godric's Hollow, because he was doing research at the time. I did not know what he was researching until recently. It was the Deathly Hallows."

"The what?" James and I say at the same time.

"You two know the tale of the Three Brothers?" she asks.

"Yes," James and I say.

"The Wand, Cloak, and Stone make one master of Death, making the Deathly Hallows. Anyway, that's what he was researching. Of course, they do not exist, besides Invisibility Cloaks. He thought that one of the brothers from the story was buried here so that's why he came. Here, he met Albus Dumbledore. They were both brilliant boys and instantly became friends. Personally, I think that Albus fancied my nephew."

"What?" James says.

"Yes. Fancied. Gellert, though, did not return the feelings. The two wanted to make a 'new world order' in which wizards ruled over Muggles. I think Albus wanted to know more about the Hallows as well, so that's another reason why they became friends. Gellert's slogan was, 'For the Greater Good,' but I did not agree with what they were doing.

"Aberforth became aware of his brother's and Gellert's intentions and got angry. Albus wanted to drag Ariana along with him and Gellert when they traveled, but Aberforth did not think that Ariana was stable enough to leave. A fight broke out that I witnessed. Gellert used the Cruciatus Curse on Aberforth, Albus tried to defend his brother, igniting a three-way duel in which Ariana was killed. I don't know and I don't think any of them know who killed her. Albus was no longer friends with Gellert and Gellert fled the country. I never saw him again."

_Dear Padfoot,_

_ Thank you, thank you for Harry's birthday present! It was his favorite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the valuables and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going._

_ We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us, and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell—also, Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I was upset all evening when I heard._

_ Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore could have ever been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally!_

_ Lots of love,_

_ Lily._

_Dear Flower,_

_ You're welcome for the gift. I told you a few months ago that I already knew what I was getting him! And James is right, he will be a fantastic Quidditch player like his dad and godfather! I would love to see him riding around on it. And yes, I wish I could have come, but Mad-Eye has got me on missions since we're down on fighters. Its really scary out there now, since he's winning. Everyone keeps saying that we are but I know we're not, and if we have to wait until Harry is seventeen, this is going to be a long war. I just hope Voldemort backs off until Harry _is _of age, but yeah right, like that's going to happen. Yes, I was also very upset about Marlene and her family. Sure, she didn't like me since of what happened at school, but she was a good person and shouldn't have died._

_ I promise I will come over whenever I have the chance, I might bring Moony along as well. Bells keeps wishing to see you, and wonders why you can't leave your house. You need to tell her, Lily. She's your best friend and if you told me, you can tell her. How about I bring her along next time I visit? I can bring Mary, too. We can all have a reunion! _

_ Best wishes,_

_ Padfoot._

_Dear Padfoot, _

_ Yes, please bring Bella. I'd love to tell her about the Prophecy and why we're in hiding. It'd be so much easier if she knew. I think that you and her should come alone and after I'm done telling her, the rest can come over. Even Peter and the Longbottoms._

_ More love,_

_ Lily._

_Dear Flower,_

_ I'm cool with that. How about Thursday?_

_ Sexy beast,_

_ Padfoot._

_Dear Padfoot,_

_ Thursday is perfect. And hate to disappoint, you're not a sexy beast._

_ Truth telling friend,_

_ Lily._

_Dear Flower,_

_ Harsh._

_ Very upset,_

_ Padfoot._

"Why do you keep sending letters to my best mate?" James asks.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, he's one! And those letters were fun to write, besides the first one which J.K. wrote herself. BTW, happy 24th birthday, Daniel Radcliffe. You were and are the best Harry Potter the world has ever seen.**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"So what's it Sirius said you need to tell me?" Arabella asks.

I take her hands in mine. "At the end of 1979, Professor Trelawney made a prophecy."

"One of her waffle ones?" Arabella smirks.

"No, Bella," I say seriously. "A real one."

The smirk leaves her face. "What do you mean?"

So, I explain the entire prophecy. I tell her what Dumbledore told us and why we're stuck in Godric's Hollow. I tell her how long we might have to wait until Voldemort is really defeated. I tell her everything. Once I'm done, she doesn't speak.

"I was shocked too, Bells," Sirius tells her, patting her shoulder.

"You sure it's not Neville?" Arabella mutters.

"Yes, we're sure," James answers before I can. "Voldemort chose Harry, not Neville."

"I'm sorry," Arabella says quietly.

"Thanks, Bella," I say. "I know it's a lot to take it, trust me. But Harry is safe here."

I explain to her the Charm placed on the house and she tries to speak our whereabouts, but simply can't.

"You sure you want everyone else to come over?" I ask her. "I could tell Remus, Mary, Peter, and the Longbottoms not to come over."

"Let them come," she answers. "I think it'd be good for all of us."

About half and hour later, the rest arrive by Floo. The only fireplace allowed to come here by Floo is the one at headquarters and the one at Sirius' flat. That way, no one unwelcome are able to come here.

"Moony! Wormy!" Sirius tackles them. "It feels like I haven't seen you in years. Prongsie! Come here and hug your brothers! Oh, I'm going to cry!"

I shake my head and laugh. "You're going to marry that?" I ask Arabella.

She shrugs. "You get used to it."

"Mary!" I go hug my friend. I need to appreciate my friends now because I don't know how much longer I have.

"Hey, Lily!" she hugs me back.

I see Alice and Arabella hug.

"Where's Harry?" she asks immediately.

"He's sleeping upstairs."

"Oh," she says disappointed.

"But he's been sleeping for a while," I tell her. "I can wake him. Wanna come?"

She nods and follows me upstairs. She beams at the sight of him. "Wow! He looks just like a James!"

"Yeah, I know," I say unenthusiastically.

"But his eyes are just like yours," Mary says. "Last time I saw him, he was a newborn."

"Who?" Harry asks.

"He's so cute!"

"That's Mary," I tell Harry.

"Mayry?" says Harry.

"Yeah, Mary," I smile at him.

"Can we take him downstairs?" Mary asks.

"Why not?"

I pick up Harry from his crib and carry him down the stairs. Sure enough, James has his broom all ready.

"Not now, James!" I tell him, as he pulls Harry out of my grasp and plants him on his broom.

"Sirius wants to see him fly! It was his present!"

Sirius nods with a wide grin.

"Oh, whatever," I cross my arms.

Harry whizzes into the air-very close to the ground—and Sirius is ecstatic. It's like Harry's _his _son. Wow, okay, now Remus is even smiling.

"Is he a handful?" Mary asks.

"Not really. He doesn't cry as often as I thought he would. He's happy all the time," I inform.

"That's great," says Mary. "Gosh, I wish I had someone."

"You will, one day."

I look over at Arabella and she still seems a little down. I walk over to her.

"You still a little freaked over what I told you?" I ask.

"No, not that," says. "Peter reminded me of Marlene."

Oh. Arabella and Marlene got pretty close and she never got to really say goodbye.

"Hey—listen," I tell her. "Marlene didn't die in vain, alright? The bloody Death Eaters were just trying to find people who worked for Dumbledore and they found her. I know, it's awful."

"Yeah, it is," she mutters. "First my sister and then her. Who's next? You?"

Sirius takes his eyes off Harry and comes over to Arabella and I.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Marlene," I say.

"Oh," he bends down to be eye level with Arabella. He takes her hands. "You didn't lose me. I'm still here and I love you, okay? So stop being glum. If we were upset about everyone we lost, then nothing would get done. We'd lose. And we're not gonna lose, even if we have to wait awhile. Don't worry, Harry will get revenge for you."

I leave them two and go to Remus.

"How are you, Remus?"

He shrugs. "Dumbledore's got me underground with the other werewolves. I'm trying to get them on our side."

"How's that working out?"

"It's…let's just say I miss daylight. How's staying here everyday working out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Sirius told me. You put the Fidelius Charm on your house so you lot can be protected from Death Eaters, I get it. If it was such an easy spell, I'd do it."

It seems as if he doesn't know about the prophecy, but just the Charm.

"Yeah, well, with Harry growing up and stuff. You're not offended that we picked Sirius to be the Secret Keeper?"

"Not at all. He's James' best mate, it's fine."

"Good."

I go steal Sirius away from Arabella. "Why'd you tell Remus about the Charm?"

"Oh, he told you?"

"Yes, he told me!" I scream whisper.

"It's only fair. You told me and Peter is the _real _Secret Keeper so why should Remus be left out? It's not like I told him about the prophecy."

"Right," I say casually. "Okay, then."

* * *

"James," I say on a cool September night. I have news for him, I just don't know how to tell him. He was happy about Harry but will he be happy with two kids?

"Wha?" he mumbles in his sleep.

"We're having another."

"Another wha?"

"Child."

He bolts up and it seems as if his eyes are going to pop out of their sockets. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know," I say calmly.

"How? Wait, I know how. But Lily, are you joking?"

"No, I'm not. It's gonna be a girl."

He looks anxious.

"You're upset," I say sadly. "You don't want another."

"No, not upset…surprised, I guess. Wow, another. Just, is now the best time?"

"Then why did we have Harry?"

He sighs. "Okay then. What name?"

"You pick. I picked Harry's."

"I don't know! I'll think about it. What about godfather? You pick this time. But let me guess, Remus?"

I know who I want to pick but James is going to think I'm insane. He won't let me make this person godfather but I should at least tell him.

So I do.

"_What?_" he screeches.

"Quiet! Harry's sleeping!"

"You want _who?_"

"You heard me."

"Lily, no way in _hell _am I going to let that slimeball git be the godfather to my daughter. My daughter. Okay, I must be tired because If I wasn't, I wouldn't be processing this so quickly. No, Lily!"

"You said I could pick!"

"I never though that you'd pick him! Out of everyone in the world, why him?"

"He saved you, James. And he was once my best friend. It's time to forgive and forget."

"He's a Death Eater! They're the people who follow the man who wants to try and kill our son! Are you crazy?"

"Maybe," I whisper. "But that's my choice."

He fumbles with his words and finally says, "Fine! Whatever, Snape it is. Merlin, I'm going to regret letting you do this."

I lightly peck him. "Thank you. But I don't want to tell him until she's born."

"Why?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

* * *

**A/N: I read somewhere that Lily was pregnant with a second child when she died and they were planning to forgive Snape and make him godfather. I don't know how true this is but I thought it was pretty cool so I decided to put it in the story. And *sob* the next chapter is when...is when...*sob uncontrollably and make dying whale noises* but it's not going to be the last chapter. There will be two more after it. Yes, this story is coming to an end and I'm super sad. But reviewing will make me happy!**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. That right belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Okay guys, so this is it. This is the chapter where Lily and James *sob* die. I was tearing up writing this chapter btw and you probably will too once you've read it. Also, once Lily is gone, the narrator after her in this chapter is Sirius if you don't get it at first.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Happy Halloween!"

Sirius comes running out of the fireplace. He places a stuffed pumpkin in Harry's hand. It has a face you can talk to and it will respond back. Harry gets up off the floor and walks a little to Sirius who just entered the kitchen.

"He's walking!" Sirius exclaims.

"Yeah," says James from behind me. "He finally can walk without falling, most of the time."

"Brilliant," Sirius smiles, placing a bag on the counter. "I brought some Chocolate Skeletons, Jelly Skulls, and Pumpkin Pasties for the occasion. I invited Remus and Peter but they have their own plans. So does Bella and the rest of your friends, Lily, so it's just us four! And the cat and the owl I guess."

"Great," I say sarcastically with a grin.

"You know you love me," Sirius smirks, vanishing. In his place is a big, black dog.

"Not now, Pads, you're gonna get hair everywhere," James says. "Wait, did I just say that? Oh my gosh, this whole family thing is getting to me. When did I care about being clean?"

I ruffle James' hair and scoop up Harry. I hand him a Skeleton and he bites off a large chunk, chewing happily.

Sirius lays down on the couch and closes his eyes.

"No sleep lately?" James asks, sitting next to him.

The dog—Sirius—shakes his head and yawns. He transforms back into a human and yawns again. "Mad-Eye is really working us hard. Since Dumbledore needs to run a school, Mad-Eye is sort of like head of the Order. Anyway, we've caught some Death Eaters but it's getting harder and harder. They're making it so obvious to Muggles, too. They don't care if they're seen. So many Muggles are being taken to St. Mungo's then having their memory wiped. The Healers are really being worked."

"Wow," I breathe.

"Yeah, so can we all at least try to be very happy and upbeat today?" he asks.

"Of course," I say.

"Definitely," James says. "How about Exploding Snap? Haven't played that in a while."

"Fine with me," I say.

"Perfect!" exclaims Sirius. "Accio Exploding Snap."

The game comes flying from a closet and James starts to set it up while Harry eats his Chocolate Skeleton.

* * *

Later that night after Sirius left, I put Harry in adorable blue pajamas that Alice sent a few weeks ago. Neville has matching ones but in red. I sit him on the floor near the sofa and plop myself next to James. He suddenly embraces me.

"I love you," he mumbles in my hair.

"I love _you,_" I say into his chest. "Why the sudden affection?"

"I don't know," he says, still holding on. "I just have a bad feeling, that's all."

I pull back and kiss him. He grabs my waist and strings his fingers through my hair. I giggle and pull away.

"What?" he asks.

"Not in front of Harry," I whisper.

James slouches against the couch. "He's one years old, Lils, I doubt he knows what we're doing."

"I don't know," I say. "He could be smarter than you think. And nothing's gonna happen. We're protected. Unless Peter reveals our location which he'd never do."

James doesn't answer for a while. "Something's up with Peter. He seems down and anxious all the time. At first, I thought it was just about the War, and it could still be, but he's…different. I don't know, maybe I'm wrong, but he's not himself anymore. Do you think it was wise making him the Secret Keeper?"

"I think you're going a little bonkers not being able to trust you're friend you've known for a decade," I respond, playing with his hand. "James, I have thoughts like this sometimes as well. But we made the right choice. Sirius would have been too obvious and we needed someone from the Order to do it. Remus has enough on his plate so Peter's the right one for the job."

James sighs. "Okay, you're right. Sorry, I'm just being paranoid."

He pulls out his wand and starts to make colorful wisps of smoke erupt out of his wand. Harry starts laughing and tries to grab the smoke with his bare hands.

"I think it's Harry's bedtime," I say, getting up, kneeling, and picking Harry up into my arms.

James throws his wand against the sofa and yawns. Then he bolts up.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

My heart races and I look out the window. He's here. He's found us. Before I do anything else, I kiss James briefly. It's not more than a peck, but it means something to both of us.

I run for the stairs with Harry and hear the front door burst open. How could this have happened? Did Peter really betray us?

But something breaks my thoughts and it's Voldemort pointing his wand at James and yelling, "Avada Kedavra!"

There's a flash of green light and James falls to the ground, with a plain expression on his face. No, he didn't die. He _can't _have died. We've escaped from Voldemort three times. No, James isn't—he's not—I can't help myself. I scream his name the loudest I've ever screamed and my throat fills with pain. Tears flow from my eyes and Voldemort turns and grins at me. The only thing that makes me move is the baby in my arms.

I climb and reach his room, shutting the door and locking it, and start to pile things against it. I know it won't stop him but it's my instinct.

I talk to Harry in whispers. I try to stop the tears. I try to push the vision of James out of my mind. He isn't—no, he's not. I reach for my wand but just feel my pants.

No.

I left my wand downstairs in the living room.

My heart beats faster than ever and I feel like I'm going to throw up.

The door bursts open and Voldemort lets out a cackle of high-pitched laughter. I put Harry in his crib and stand in front of him like a shield.

"Stand aside," Voldemort orders.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" I scream at him.

"Stand aside you silly girl! Stand aside now."

Even though I'm scared out of my wits, I'm confused. Voldemort had no trouble with James, why is he giving me a chance to live?

"Not Harry!" I yell. "Please no, take me, kill me instead—"

Voldemort aims his wand at me and says, "This is my last warning."

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy! Not Harry! Not Harry! Please—I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside girl, stand aside!"

I stay frozen in my spot and glare at Voldemort with hot tears rolling down my face. A bright light hits me square in the chest and the last thing I remember is hearing a scream that must have come from me.

Then I see a white light.

* * *

Wormtail's hiding place wasn't destroyed. There was no sigh of a struggle, yet he wasn't there.

I hop on my motorcycle and it lifts into the air. It's not true. James and Lily aren't dead. Tears do fall from my eyes but dry instantly from the wind. I can't believe it. I won't believe it. I was only over their house a few hours ago.

A few minutes ago, Dumbledore came to headquarters where he called me and told me what had happened. I didn't—and don't—believed him. He asked me very calmly if I was the one who told Voldemort where they were. Of course, I practically screamed at him. How could he accuse me of that? So I told him how Prongs and Lily made Wormtail the Secret Keeper, and not me.

If they really are gone, I'm going to personally murder Peter Pettigrew.

I land in Godric's Hollow in front of their house and it's in ruins. My heart drops to my stomach and I actually start to cry. I've never cried like this in my entire life. Never.

I see Hagrid exiting the house with an upset expression on his face. I climb off the bike and run to him. Harry is in his arms, safe and sound, but with a lighting bolt-shaped gash across his forehead.

"W-where's Voldemort?" I ask, trying to stop the tears.

"Don' know," says Hagrid, tears falling from his eyes as well. "Jus' came 'ere by Dumbledore's orders an' found little Harry 'ere all by himself. O' course, Lily an' James are in there but—"

I start to shake and I bet my face is as white as a ghost.

Hagrid pats my back but all it does is knock the wind out of me.

"Give Harry to me," I say suddenly. "Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll l-look after him."

"No can do, Sirius," Hagrid says. "Like I said, I'm 'ere on strict orders from Dumbledore and he said I gotta take Harry ter his aunt an' uncle's."

"What?" I exclaim. "No! His aunt and uncle are terrible people! I'm his godfather, I'm his rightful guardian now!"

"Sirius, I got ter, I'm sorry."

I hesitate. "Fine. But take my motorcycle. I won't be needing it anymore."

"You love this bike," says Hagrid, confused.

"Yeah, well I don't need it. Take it, Hagrid!"

"Alrigh', alrigh'," says Hagrid, hopping on the bike and flying away with Harry.

Now to find Pettigrew.

It's all my fault. I'm the reason James and Lily are dead. I made them pick him as their Secret Keeper and not me. He's betrayed them.

I think back to one year in school, in Divination. _"Mr. Pettigrew will have betrayed you. But only you, Mr. Black, will know. Everyone else will think that it was your fault." _Does this mean that everyone will think that I was really the Secret Keeper and blame their deaths on me? No. Not if I kill Pettigrew.

I find him in a Muggle town. I don't care about witnesses. I'm going to end him.

"Sirius! What's happened? Are the rumors true? Are Lily and James—"

"_How could you_?" I shout, using my wand and hexing Peter.

"What are you—"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You sold them to Voldemort! You betrayed them!"

"No, _you're _the Secret Keeper!" he yells loudly so everyone around can hear. "Lily and James, Sirius? How could you?"

I point my wand at him but before I can do anything, there's a large explosion and twelve people around us drop to the floor, dead. Where Peter stood, there's only a finger. I see a rat scurrying in the darkness and I start to laugh.

I don't know if I'm going insane or not, but Peter escaped and I'm laughing. There's a large crater in the middle of the street and Muggles are screaming all around me. Wizards appear everywhere and they must be people from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They use their wands and bind me. I can't move.

"Are you Sirius Black?" one man asks me.

I nod, still laughing.

"You are under arrest for having part in the murder of Lily and James Potter."

With that, we apparate to Azkaban. No trial, nothing. They throw me in a cell to rot.

"You happy, Wormtail?" I yell, even though he can't hear me. "They were your friends! They loved you and you betrayed them!"

* * *

__**A/N: *sob* *sob* *sob* that was awful, wasn't it? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed-is that the right word?-that chapter. There will be two more so don't assume that it's over! The next one is in McGonagall's POV-you'll understand why once the chapter comes-and the one after that is is Bella's. She goes to visit Harry when he's older. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: YES I KNOW IT MADE ME CRY TOO. This chapter is the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, when Dumbledore and McGonagall and Hagrid drop Harry off at Number Four Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, England, UK, Europe, Earth, Milky Way Galaxy, Universe...sorry, got a little carried away.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The Durselys are truly terrible people. I never knew Muggles could be this bad. To be honest, I don't know of any wizards or witches who act like them. Spying on them all day as a cat has not been fun.

A man appears, disrupting my thoughts, and it's Albus. "I should have know," he says. He takes out his Deluminator and takes out all the streetlights. "Fancying seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

I turn back into my human form. "How did you know it was me?"

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," I say.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on the way here."

I sniff angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right. You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no—even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news. I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting starts…well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent—I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," says Albus sofly. "We've had precious little time to celebrate in eleven years."

"I know that," I say irritably. "But there's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors. A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us. I suppose he really _has _gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," he says. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"

"A _what?"_

"A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."

Only Albus Dumbledore would offer me a piece of candy on a night like this.

"No, thank you," I say coldy. "As I said, even if You-Know-Who _has _gone—"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense—for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."

I flinch.

"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who'. I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't," I say. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know—oh, all right, Voldemort—was frightened of."

"You flatter me," says Albus calmly. "Voldemort has powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too—well—noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked me new earmuffs."

I throw a sharp look at Albus. "The owls are nothing to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

What everyone is saying I have refused to believe until I hear it from Albus' mouth himself.

"What they're saying," I press on when he eats a sherbet lemon, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow, he went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are—are—that they're—_dead._"

He bows his head. I gasp.

"Lily and James…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…Oh, Albus."

He pats me on the shoulder. "I know, I know."

"That's not all," I continue, teary eyed. "They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son Harry. But—he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power suddenly broke—and that's why he's gone."

Albus nods glumly.

"It's—it's true? After all he's done…all the people he's killed…he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding…of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," Albus says. "We may never know."

I pull out a handkerchief and dab my eyes beneath my glasses. Albus gives a great sniff and looks at a pocket watch he owns.

"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," I answer. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why _you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean-you _can't _mean the people who live _here_?" I point to number four. "Dumbledore, you cant. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't fine two people who are less like us. And they've got this son—I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," Albus says firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" I repeat. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous—a legend—I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future—there will be books written about Harry—every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," he says, looking very serious. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better he'll be, growing up away form all that until he's ready to take it?"

I open my mouth, change my mind, and swallow. "Yes—yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?"

"Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it—_wise—_to trust Hagrid with a something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," he says.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," I say grudgingly. "But you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to—what was that?"

A low rumbling breaks the silence around us. A huge motorcycle falls out of the air and lands on the road in front of us.

"Hagrid," Albus says, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"

"Borrowed it, Professor, sir," Hagrid says. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir—house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Albus and I bend over the bundle of blankets to see the baby wrapped inside. Wow, he does look extremely like James. Except for the cut on his forehead that's in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Is that where—" I start.

"Yes," Albus says simply. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee, which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well—give him here, Hagrid—we'd better get this over with."

Albus takes Harry in his arms and starts to walk towards the Durselys' house.

"Could I—could I say goodbye to him, sir?" Hagrid asks on the verge of tears.

He bends his head over Harry, plants a kiss on him, then lets out a howl.

"Shhh!" I hiss. "You'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobs Hagrid, taking out a handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it—Lily an' James dead—an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles—"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," I whisper, patting Hagrid on the arm.

Albus walks to the front door and lays Harry on the doorstep. He takes out a letter from his cloak and tucks it inside Harry's blankets. We all stare at Harry for a while before Albus speaks.

"Well, that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as go join the celebrations."

"Yeah," says Hagird in a very muffled voice. "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night Professor McGonagall—Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming tears, Hagrid hops onto the bike and flying off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," says Dumbledore, starting to walk back down the street.

I blow my nose and watch him. He takes out his Deluminator and clicks it, filling the street with light. I see him mutter something, before he disapparates.


	25. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Should I be here? I haven't seen this boy—well, not a boy anymore—since he was only one. He doesn't even know who I am. He knows my aunt, though. My first love is dead and never became innocent until he was gone—I always had one part of me that knew he was innocent. The traitor is dead, so is their other best friend who died in the Battle of Hogwarts. The Longbottoms were tortured into insanity and their son I hear is now a Hogwarts Professor. And the last of our group, she was killed by a Death Eater around when the Longbottoms went mad. I'm the only one left.

I suck it up and knock on the door. There's hustling inside and a woman answers. She has red hair that looks so much like Lily's.

"Hello," she says. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bella Figg," I say. "I'm here to see Harry Potter. I knew his parents."

Her face at first was anxious but once I mentioned his parents, it softened. "Oh. Come in."

I enter the home and she offers me some tea.

"No thank you," I say. "May I ask who _you _are?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley," she says. "Not for long, anyway. I'm engaged to Harry."

"Really? Well, that's great. I guess the Potters have a thing for redheads," I smile.

"Yeah," she says. "Harry is out right now with my brother, Ron, but he should be back soon."

There's another pair of footsteps and a woman with bushy brown hair enters the room. "Ginny, who was at the door? Was in another kid asking for Harry's auto—oh, hello."

"Hi," I say uncomfortably.

It's getting quite awkward in here.

"This is Bella Figg, she knew Harry's parents," Ginny explains. "This is Hermione Granger."

"Hello. Um, are you in any way related to Arabella Figg?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, actually," I say. "She is my aunt and my mum named me after her. They were best friends and my mum happened to marry Arabella's brother. But I go by Bella."

"Interesting," Hermione says. "I take it to see you want to see Harry since, well, after everything's that happened."

"Yes," I answer. "I haven't seen him since he was one. How old is he now, exactly?"

"He's twenty," says Ginny.

There's a _crack _from outside.

"Ugh, they're back," Hermione whines.

"Oh, shut it," Ginny grins. "You know you want to snog Ron's face off."

"We don't—we kiss—not snog," says Hermione, defending herself.

"Whatever you say, Hermione. I still don't get what you see in him. He's such a pig."

Hermione blushes pink.

The door opens with two laughing men and my heart leaps. I see Harry and smile. Wow, now he looks _exactly _like James-except his eyes of course. Without realizing it, I jump out of my chair and give Harry the biggest hug. He freezes and I feel suddenly embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologize. "It's just, wow, you look so much like your father. He'd be so proud to see what you've become. Well, he'd probably boast at how great his son is and Lily would smack his arm but agree. I'm Bella Figg, and before you ask, Arabella Figg is my aunt."

He hesitates on what to say. "Uh, you knew my parents?"

"Knew them? I was your mother's best friend. I was her maid of honor in their wedding. And Sirius Black and I…"

I blush and sit back down.

"Sirius, too?" Harry asks, shocked.

"Yes, Sirius. We planned to get married actually at the end of 81 but that was when your parents…. And Sirius was accused of betraying them but of course it was stupid Pettigrew; I never liked him, he was such a thickhead. I still to this day don't understand what James and Sirius and Remus saw in him. And, oh, Remus! He's gone, too. When I found out he died, I was so very upset. We've kept touch over the years. Written letters every so often. And then the Longbottoms got tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. So, glad she's dead, she killed my fiancé—"

"My mum killed her!" Ginny exclaims with a smile on her face.

"Really?" I ask. "Bless your mother, wow. Anyway, our other friend Mary MacDonald is also dead. I'm the last living soul out of the group. We has such a great time in school, let me tell you."

Harry sits down and leans forward, as if wanting to hear more.

"Well, there's so much to tell. In first year, the Marauders were the most annoying, yet popular group at Hogwarts. I started dating Sirius in second year but of course we were only twelve, kind of foolish, actually. We then broke up later but got back together. I dressed up Lily for Horace Slughorn's Slug Club Christmas party. I head Slughorn went back to the school in 96. Is that true?"

Harry nods. "Oh, yeah. Ginny and Hermione and I were all in the Slug Club. Poor Ron here wasn't and got pretty jealous. Slughorn was very picky on who he let in. Was my dad in the Slug Club?"

"Nah, Slughorn didn't really pay attention to him. But he adored your mother," I continue. "She asked James to the party. Believe me, she was fifteen and didn't want to. She said she wanted to ask Severus Snape but they got into an argument so that led her asking James. That's when she really started to gain feelings for him. But, she didn't give in until seventh year."

"She was going to go with Snape?" the redhead man, Ron, says.

"Yes, they were very good friends until he called her the 'M' word at the end of fifth year. I hated Snape, but of course after what the whole wizarding world found out on May 3rd, my thoughts have changed."

"Well, all of ours did," Harry says. "Especially mine."

"I can only imagine," I laugh weakly. "Anyway, Lily and James had their ups and downs. It wasn't really until 6th year did she admit her feelings to us."

"Us?" asked Ron.

"Alice Longbottom, Mary Macdonald, and I," I explain. "But of course, the Marauders were listening into our conversation and heard the whole thing. I bet it was Sirius' idea, it's something he would do."

After all this time, it still upsets me to talk about Sirius. I'll always love him, dead or alive. The four seem to notice, and Harry puts a hand awkwardly on my arm.

"You really loved Sirius, huh?"

I nod. "More than you could ever know. Our story is a little different that Lily and James'. Actually, it's very different. But I'm sure you want to hear about your parents, not my silly love life."

"I want to hear!" Ginny explains.

"Ginny," Ron starts.

"No, Ron, Sirius was Harry's godfather, I'm sure he wants to hear, right Harry?"

"Sure," Harry says calmly.

I tell them about how Sirius and I were together since twelve years old, how he cheated on me with Marlene, how he fought to get back together with me, and how we did in 7th year. I told them what happened between us during the first Wizarding War and how we never ended up getting married.

Once I was done, Hermione and Ginny smile at me and say that that was an amazing story while Harry and Ron just stare at me.

"Sorry, was that too cheesy for you?" I say.

"No," Harry answers while Ron says, "Yes."

"_Ron!" _Hermione yells at her boyfriend.

"That was great to hear," Harry says. "I never knew Sirius went through that. He never mentioned you."

I wasn't at all surprised by this.

"Probably because he was too pained to think of me. He probably knew that there would be no hope for us until he was a free man. He did leave me a note though, in 94, when he was on the run."

Harry gapes at me as I hand him the letter form my bag. He reads it out loud.

"'Bells, I swear on Merlin's pants that I didn't betray Prongs and Flower. You _know _I wouldn't. Prongs was my best mate and Flower was – well – she was Flower. Flower was my best girl friend and it killed me once I found out they were dead. I cried so intensely, go see Hagrid, he was there picking up Harry to take him to his aunt and uncles'.

"Listen, it was Wormtail, not me. He was their Secret Keeper, I just pretended to be theirs to trick Voldemort. I didn't kill those twelve Muggles, it was him. Wormtail is still alive, I saw him last year. It's a long story, really, but Moony, Wormtail, Snivellus, and I were together, our wands pointed at each other's faces. It was like old times except Prongs wasn't there. Well, it was like Prongs was there, but I can't tell you why. If the Ministry gets this owl, it'd be pretty dangerous. Although, I wouldn't mind them reading the part where I'm saying I'm innocent.

"And I bet you're wondering how I escaped Azkaban. Remember when I told you that I like the name Snuffles on a dog? Well, that's how the Dementors didn't work on me.

"I'm gonna try to tell you why it was like James was there. I saw James Potter in teenage form and he was all right. We're passing owls back and forth although we don't say much, just in case, again, the Ministry gets them. He is so much like them, Bells, I wish you could see him. He looks like Prongs so much – except for his mother's eyes – and it makes me miss them so much more.

"I know you're hearing about him in the Prophet about the event that's happening at Hogwarts but whatever that Skeeter woman says isn't true. He's okay, though, and even though I can't be physically with him, I'm watching him. And besides, he's got great friends. The girl reminds me of Lily and the boy reminds me a lot of James and I humor wise. He isn't a troublemaker or pranker, though.

"I wrote this letter for you to know the truth. Please don't reply, because this owl isn't even mine. Tell it to go home once you've got the letter. When Wormtail is caught and locked up, and when I'm free, I'll find you, and we'll be together again.

"I want you to know that you're the only thing that got me through Azkaban – besides Harry. As Snuffles, I thought of you and our time together. I never even got to say goodbye. But soon, I _will_ say hello. I love you and have always loved you.

"Padfoot."

The four stared at the letter in Harry's hand and it brought tears to my eyes. When I got that letter, I read it over and over until my eyes hurt. I was so relieved about Sirius and so happy that he's found Harry again.

"Wow," Ginny and Hermione both say at the same time.

"You must have been so happy," Hermione says.

"I was," I answer. "It gave me so much hope. But of course, something happened in 96 and that ruined everything."

It's very quiet for a while.

"I'd love to hear more about my parents and their school years," Harry finally says. "Sirius and Lupin didn't tell me that much. We had other things on our minds at the time. You can stay for dinner, if you'd like. I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind."

"No, not at all," Ginny smiles warmly.

I look at Harry and can't believe how grown up he looks. I laugh a little at memories from when he was a child and eventually say, "I'd love to stay for dinner."

* * *

**A/N: YES IT'S OVER. I'm crying because I actually finished this story. Thank you all who has reviewed and favorited and followed. This isn't the last of me, though. I plan to write more in the future but right now I'm taking a little break. (For those of you who like the Vampire Diaries, I'm going to write a story for that. But be warned, it's based off the show. BASED. So the plot and story line is going to be different. But it has Klaus and stuff. Also, it's Delena) **

**But yes, Lily and James are done, finished! I will probably write one shots that don't have anything to do with this story because there are things that I want to write that I just didn't in this one. That is all in the future.**

**I have one last question for you (said in Caeser Flickerman voice) how old you think I am?**


End file.
